Naruto et Cie
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Ma petite vie tranquille s'est faites perturber par de drôle de personnage... Où alors, je suis complètement cinglée ! A vous de juger.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, votre dévouée Sakka vous salue !_

 _J'ai un truc de fou à vous raconter, ma vie à prit un tournant très spéciale et depuis, je suis entrée dans la catégorie des gens fous ! D'ailleurs, la camisole n'est pas loin... Je vous laisse découvrir ça._

 _PS: les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ! Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka !**

C'est samedi, pas d'école pour les enfants, mais j'ai envie d'écrire alors j'allume mon ordi et je vais dans ma cuisine me faire un café en attendant qu'il se réveille monsieur. Faudrait vraiment que je pense à diminuer ma consommation de caféine ! Sérieux, je bois au moins 15 expresso en une journée, c'est grave ! Bref, je mets mon sucre et demi dans ma tasse que je place sur le socle de ma Senseo et…

 **_ Non maman, c'est moi qui fait,** intervient ma fille que je nommerais S pour ne rien dévoiler.

Je la laisse alors appuyer sur le bouton et entend la machine se mettre en marche pour faire couler ma drogue douce préférée tout en regardant ma fille, mon petit clown ! Je souris en la voyant se concentrer sur l'écoulement du café pour ensuite rire de contentement parce que ma tasse est prête.

 **_ C'est moi qui met le lait,** intervint mon fils N.

 **_ Non, c'est moi qui fais le café à maman,** réplique S.

 **_ Hey non,** fronce des sourcils N, **c'est toi qui la fait dt'à l'heure, c'est mon tour.**

 **_ Même pas vrai,** boude S en croisant ses bras.

 **_ Pas de bagarre,** j'interviens en prenant ma tasse, **c'est maman qui met son lait…**

 **_ Mais,** disent-ils en chœur.

J'ai déjà versé le lactose et quitte la cuisine en leur tirant la langue. Je les entends se chamailler en se rejetant la faute, ce qui me fait secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Ces deux-là se bagarre continuellement. N à trois ans pile-poil (à six jours près) de plus que S et un caractère très similaire, ce qui fait des étincelles !

Je me mets sur mon PC, enfin allumé, en ayant jeté un œil à mes grands, A, mon fils aîné, et M, ma fille aînée. Ces deux-là sont nettement plus calme. Actuellement, ils regardent les épisodes de Shippuden, complètement plongé dedans, comme toujours. Je vois les deux bagarreurs revenir et se remettre devant la télé. Je fronce mes sourcils en posant ma tasse.

 **_ Elle est où Minou ?** Je demande en voyant qu'il manque ma dernière qui était avec les grands avant que je me fasse mon café.

A et M tournent leur tête vers moi en gardant leurs yeux sur l'épisode, disant en chœur :

 **_ Hein ?**

Je ne suis pas aidé ! Je m'apprête à aller faire un tour quand je vois ma dernière revenir dans le salon en balançant son bassin, le pouce dans la bouche et l'oreille de son doudou frottant son nez.

 **_ Tu fais quoi Minou ?** Je lui dis.

 **_ J'ai Bébé Sam,** me répond-elle en gardant son pouce, me montrant son doudou.

Je hoche la tête et la regarde s'assoir avec M qui la prend dans ses bras.

Je remets donc mes yeux sur mon écran et ouvre mon dossier fanfiction. J'en sélectionne une, que je ne vais pas tarder à publier, j'ai une dizaine de chapitre d'avance. J'ouvre mon traitement de texte sur mon chapitre en cours, regroupe mes notes et me met au travail.

Après de longues minutes à pianoter sur mon clavier, je bois une gorgée de café avant de m'allumer une cigarette en me relisant, la main sur ma souris.

 **_ Maman !** M'interpelle M d'une voix tendue.

Je lève mes yeux sur elle et voit que mes enfants fixent la télé comme si cette dernière allait leur sauter dessus. Réflexe oblige, je regarde la télé et me statufie comme eux.

C'est pas possible ? Non, c'est pas possible. J'écrase ma cigarette à peine consumée et frotte mes yeux, au cas où.

J'hallucine. Mon écran semble tourbillonné. Je regarde mes enfants qui sont apeurés. Je vais les voir et immédiatement chacun s'agrippe à moi avant même que j'ai le temps de me faire une place. Je fixe de nouveau la télé et écarquille les yeux.

 **_ Naruto,** s'exclame la voix enjouée de Minou, oui même à trois ans ma fille est fan.

J'y crois pas. Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki est dans mon salon, devant mon meuble ikéa, sortant de ma télé ! Où est mon portable ? Faut que je fasse une photo. Plongée dans la recherche visuelle de mon Précieux (sur lequel je viens vous lire tout de même !) je ne vois pas ma télé mais entends nettement les cris de mes bébés.

 **_ Aaaaaahhhhhh,** ça c'est A. **C'est quoi ce truc de fou ?** Il a treize ans et essaye de rivaliser en connaissance du narutoverse avec moi, jeune padawan.

 **_ Oh my god !** Là c'est N, dix ans, je suis même sûre qu'il a sa main sur son front. Il devrait faire du théâtre mon fils.

 **_ Maman, maman, maman,** tout à fait S, sept ans, qui doit montrer mon héros de blondinet du doigt. Je ne trouve pas ce fichu portable !

 **_ Non Minou, tu restes avec moi,** voilà M, douze ans, qui joue parfaitement la grande sœur, ce qui devrait faire répliquer A.

 **_ Viens avec A, Minou,** qu'est-ce que je disais !

Ah ! J'ai retrouvé mon Précieux !

Je me tourne vers la télé et suis à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque, mon cœur bat à une vitesse affolante. J'ai devant moi, en plus de mon blond préféré (après mon fils), ma princesse, ma chérie, ma favorite, ma parfaite Hinata Hyûga *_*

Mes yeux bifurquent légèrement et je vois Sasuke Uchiha me regarder de son air impassible, mon dieu ce qu'il est beau ! Je vois une touffe de cheveux rouge qui attire immédiatement mon regard, je plonge dans des yeux d'un turquoise glacial mais magnifique, je souris, Gaara est là aussi…

 **_ Et en plus elle sourit,** dit agressivement une voix que je connais, je déglutis en voyant des yeux vert me fixer, Sakura ! **T'es bien Sakka-Sensei ?** Je hoche la tête.

La rose de Konoha balance ses bras en soupirant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'sent pas bon. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux autres. Personne ne sourit, même pas Naruto ! Je ris nerveusement et regarde brièvement mes enfants qui sont en extase devant leurs héros. Je vois Naruto aller s'agenouiller devant eux.

 **_ Salut les enfants,** dit-il, enjouée, ce qui me fait sourire, **on voudrait parler un peu à votre maman, après on s'occupera de vous, d'accord ?**

Mes enfants se concertent d'un regard pendant quelques secondes puis acceptent et partent du salon, Minou tenant la main de M, en regardant les ninjas de renom.

Une fois seule avec eux, tous les regards se tournent sur moi.

 **_ On peut s'assoir,** demande comme une affirmation mon Uchiha préféré, je hoche la tête en pinçant mes lèvres d'appréhension.

Mes amours de shinobi prennent place sur mes canapés, se serrant un peu. Ne voulant pas être grossière, je leur propose un thé, un café ou un verre d'eau, ils ne doivent pas connaître le Coca !

Aucun ne veut quoi que ce soit et Naruto me dit de m'assoir avec eux. Je prends ma chaise de bureau et les rejoins, légèrement nerveuse. En fait, je suis partagée. Suis-je folle ? Ou peut-être en train de rêver ? Et puis, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être content de me voir alors que c'est eux qui sont venus ! Put*** de mer** j'ai réellement des personnages de mon Manga préféré dans mon salon !

 **_ Comment pouvez-vous être devant moi ?** Dis-je presque en murmurant, apeurée de les faire disparaître.

 **_ Rinnegan,** dit simplement Sasuke.

 **_ Je crois rêver,** j'avoue avec un sourire en coin, **si vous saviez combien je vous adore…**

 **_ Ah mais on s'en doute,** dit Sakura avec cynisme, je perds mon sourire. **T'es au courant que nous appartenons à Kishimoto-sama ? Et non à Sakka-Sensei,** elle snobe mon nom ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? **Et puis, c'est quoi ton délire ? Tu te prends pour un sensei, ça va les chevilles ?**

 **_ Hey,** je réplique en fronçant les sourcils, elle va se détendre la Tagada ! **Je te signale que ce n'est qu'un pseudo, moi c'est Sakka, le sensei c'était juste un délire. Et je sais très bien à qui vous appartenez, je le précise à chaque début de fic !**

 **_ Faux,** intervint la voix suave de Gaara, je le regarde, **dans** _ **La maîtresse du monstre**_ **tu ne dis absolument rien.**

 **_ C'était ma première fic sur le site,** dis-je d'une petite voix en m'enfonçant dans mes épaules.

 **_ Et pour une première, tu t'es dit que me faire vivre un enfer, tuer mon frère sous mes yeux, vendre ma sœur à un vieux et me marier à Hanabi c'était une bonne idée,** dit calmement mon merveilleux Gaara.

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma sœur Kazekage-sama ?** Réplique poliment ma princesse.

 **_ Elle n'est pas facile à vivre.**

 **_ Ça dépend,** réplique Sasuke, me faisant sourire, **dans** _ **Le chantage**_ **, je l'aime bien.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas dans cette fiction,** rétorque mon roux.

 **_ Mais tu es dans** _ **Tensaï Escouade**_ **,** dit Hinata, je hoche la tête pour appuyer, **et c'est grâce à Hanabi qu'on finit ensemble,** Gaara hoche imperceptiblement sa tête.

 **_ Parlons-en justement de cette fic,** m'agresse la Haruno, **qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour me mettre avec Madara et d'en faire un addicte de partie de jambes en l'air ?** Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **_ Tu t'en plaindrais tiens,** réplique mon blond d'amour, un brin moqueur, **si tu coupes les cheveux de Madara, il ressemble à Sasuke.**

 **_ C'est moi qui la tue,** ajoute mon Uchiha avec un sourire taquin, **ironique n'est-ce pas,** Sakura le fusille du regard.

Hinata rit discrètement, Gaara sourit et Naruto explose de rire avant de se prendre un coup de son ancienne coéquipière sur le crâne, le faisant se calmer en frottant la bosse qui vient de naître, grimaçant. Sakura me fusille de nouveau du regard en reprenant sa position.

 **_ Quoi ?** Je lui lance en tenant son regard colérique. **J'ai quand même fait de toi une puissante prêtresse !**

 **_ Tu veux une médaille pour cet exploit ?** Me nargue-t-elle.

 **_ Aller, déballe ton sac,** je lui dis en m'adossant à ma chaise et croisant mes bras.

 **_ Je n'aime pas les rôles que tu me donne, ça ne me convient pas,** affirme-t-elle en levant son menton. Elle se croit supérieure à moi en plus !

 **_ Dans aucune de mes fics ?**

 **_ Aucune.**

 **_ Même mon OS** _ **Merci**_ **?**

Elle me snobe en se dandinant légèrement. Ah, je m'en doutais, elle n'aime pas les rôles que je lui donne parce que je ne la mets pas en couple avec Sasuke. Que veux-tu ma chérie, je t'aime bien dans la fin des Shippuden et dans « _The Last_ », mais Sasuke mérite mieux que toi !

 **_ Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Sakura ?** Je demande poliment sans cacher mon sourire taquin.

 **_ Oui,** dit-elle après quelques secondes, **je passe d'un mec à un autre, tu m'explique ? Non, parce que, Madara c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, mais j'ai le droit à Saï, Shikamaru et Naruto aussi !**

 **_ Je te signale Sakura,** intervint Hinata, **qu'elle me met avec Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba et Naruto !**

 **_ Hey, t'es ma femme je te rappelle,** proteste Naruto.

 **_ Dans** _ **Le Chantage**_ **c'est moi qu'elle épouse,** contredit mon ténébreux. **Et elle est mon amante aussi dans** _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune**_ **,** _ **Souvenirs**_ **,** _ **Parce qu'il faut vivre**_ **et beaucoup d'autre à venir !**

 **_ Comme elle est mienne dans** _ **Sous protection rapprochée**_ **,** _ **Everything I do**_ **,** _ **Opéra Rock Gaahina**_ **et** _ **Tensaï Escouade**_ **,** renchérit Gaara, faisant bouder mon blond.

 **_ Mais quand elle écrit sur le narutoverse, je suis tienne Naruto,** la rassure tendrement Hinata en posant sa main sur son bras, le faisant sourire.

 **_ Pour l'instant,** sourit narquoisement Sasuke.

 **_ Pff,** fait Sakura, **tu veux que je te rappelle que je suis ta femme d'après notre créateur,** grogne-t-elle à l'encontre de son époux légitime.

 **_ C'est bien pour ça que je défends Sakka,** réplique-t-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur, me lançant un petit clin d'œil, je vais fondre…

Sakura se lève, énervée.

 **_ Très bien,** dit-elle en contournant ma table basse, ikéa elle-aussi, **je rentre à la maison. Quand tu auras terminé ta crise de la trentaine…**

 **_ Elle ne fais que commencer mon amour,** la coupe-t-il.

Sakura le fusille du regard en lui grognant d'ouvrir le passage, ce qu'il fait en souriant. Je vois alors ma télé devenir un tourbillon où la rose de Konoha s'engouffre et disparaît.

Sasuke soupir de soulagement, Hinata compatis avec Sakura, Naruto grimace en regardant noir son meilleur ami/rival et Gaara reste indifférent.

Je suis assez contente que Sakura est déserté mon salon, je l'aime bien quand c'est moi qui la maîtrise, pas quand c'est Masashi !

 **_ T'abuse teme,** dit sérieusement Naruto.

 **_ Ben voyons,** lève les yeux au ciel mon Uchiha, **il va répliquer le baka alors que monsieur est marié à la seule femme qui en vaille la peine à Konoha.**

 **_ T'es dur,** réagit mon blond pendant que Hinata est aussi rouge qu'une tomate, **elles sont belles les femmes de chez nous,** Hinata le regarde de travers.

 **_ J'aime pas les groupies,** argumente Sasuke.

 **_ Et Tenten ?**

 **_ Hm, jolie, y a du potentiel,** avoue son rival pendant que Hinata rumine.

 **_ Celles de Suna sont bien aussi,** affirme Gaara.

 **_ Ouais, Temari est bandante, mais elle fait flipper, aie !** Se plaint Naruto en recevant une pichenette par sa femme légitime qui transpire la colère.

 **_ T'as dit quoi là ?** Rage ma favorite.

 **_ Comment tu parles de ma sœur ?** Se lève mon roux, pas rassurant !

Naruto déglutit sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui à croiser ses bras derrière sa tête, il copie Shikamaru tient ! Il faut que j'intervienne…

 **_ On se calme les amis,** je dis en mettant mes mains devant moi, un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres.

Ils n'en ont rien à foutre de ce que je dis ! Voilà que mon Naruto d'amour se fait lourdement enguirlander par sa femme et son ami de Suna. Je supplie Sasuke du regard, qu'il m'aide à calmer le jeu, mais il s'en amuse bien trop pour s'en priver.

 **_ C'était des paroles en l'air mon rayon de soleil,** tente Naruto en regardant Hinata avec les yeux du chat botté dans « _Shrek_ ».

 **_ Tu insinue que ma sœur est laide ?**

 **_ Non, c'est…**

 **_ C'est quoi Naruto ?** N'en démords pas ma brune.

 **_ Exprime-toi,** ajoute Gaara.

 **_ Oui, dis-nous tout Naruto,** appuie Sasuke.

Bon bah, tant qu'on y est !

 **_ Alors ?** Je surenchéris.

 **_ Toi, l'auteur du dimanche…**

 **_ Mardi,** je coupe mon blond qui me pointe du doigt, **je publie le mardi.**

 **_ On s'en fou, tu ne te mêles pas de ça.**

 **_ Non mais ça va pas non,** je réplique, énervée. **Tu sais à qui tu parles comme ça ? Je suis…**

 **_ Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le septième Hokage de Konoha.**

 **_ Et moi je suis Sakka mon tout beau, je ne dirige pas un village mais oublie pas que je peux écrire une fiction juste pour te faire souffrir !**

 **_ Sadique,** m'accuse-t-il.

 **_ Auteur de fanfiction,** intervient mon ténébreux, **nuance !**

Sasuke, je t'aime *_*

 **_ Bon, vous êtes venus pourquoi en fait ?** Je demande.

 **_ On a des revendications,** m'annonce Hinata.

 _ **A Suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

 **_ On a des revendications,** m'annonce Hinata.

 **_ Des… revendications ?** Je répète, légèrement blanche.

Je vois Naruto, Hinata et Gaara hocher leur tête en me regardant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui acquiesce aussi. Ça va être ma fête apparemment ! Je soupire et leur signifie que je les écoute.

 **_ Je vais commencer,** déclare Gaara, je ris nerveusement. **Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas fait de suite à** _ **Sous protection rapprochée**_ **?**

 **_ Euh…** Je fais en voyant mon Uchiha aller sur mon ordinateur, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

 **_ Regardes-moi quand je te parle Sakka,** m'ordonne mon roux, j'obéis.

Bah oui j'obéis, vous oubliez qu'il est vachement puissant le personnage ?

 **_ En fait, la suite s'est perdue dans les méandres de mon esprit,** j'explique, hésitante, **mais je n'abandonne pas !**

 **_ Il y a intérêt oui,** réplique-t-il, **je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un baiser de Hinata pour l'instant, alors retrouve ta suite.**

 **_ Elle est aussi ma fiancée dans cette fic,** intervint Sasuke que je regarde, il n'a pas l'air content, **d'ailleurs tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer à ce moment-là ! Tu m'explique pourquoi je suis le méchant.**

 **_ T'es un Uchiha,** je plaide en me faisant toute petite.

Mauvaise réplique de ma part, mon ténébreux préféré active ses Sharingan. J'écarquille les yeux, apeurée.

 **_ Je peux embrasser mes enfants avant de mourir ?** Je demande en tremblant.

 **_ T'as deux minutes,** me répond-il.

Je cours retrouver mes enfants dans leur chambre. Je les serre dans mes bras, leur dit que je les aime de tout mon cœur et qu'ils sont ma plus belle réussite avant que A ne réplique.

 **_ On peut aller les voir maintenant ?** Quel ingrat cet enfant !

 **_ Non, pas maintenant,** je réponds.

 **_ Pourquoi ils sont là ?** Questionne M.

 **_ Comment ils sont rentré chez nous ?** S'émerveille N. **Quand je vais dire ça à mes potes, oh la la !**

 **_ Personne te croiras,** réplique A.

 **_ Si,** affirme-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, **hein maman ils vont me croire ?**

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre à ça ? Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, d'ailleurs, il faut que je cherche le numéro d'un bon psy sur internet, je vais avoir besoin de quelques séances. Je fronce mes sourcils.

 **_ Elle est où Minou ?** Je demande.

Nos yeux la cherchent et j'entends sa petite voix qui provient du salon ! Je cours immédiatement vers cette pièce, histoire de voir ce que fait ma fille, sans me rendre compte que les quatre autres me suivent. Je la vois alors devant Naruto.

 **_ Comment tu t'appelles ma puce ?**

 **_ Minou, j'ai krois ans,** répond mon bébé en montrant trois doigts.

 **_ Tu donnes des prénoms bizarres à tes enfants,** réplique mon blond en me regardant.

 **_ C'est son surnom, et puis tu peux parler toi,** je réplique, **Boruto et Himawari ?**

 **_ Ne critique pas les prénoms de mes enfants s'il te plait,** me dit ma favorite, je me fais discrète.

 **_ Et puis on n'a rien choisi,** ajoute Naruto, **c'est la faute de notre créateur.**

 **_ T'as fait tes adieux,** me rappelle à l'ordre mon Uchiha.

 **_ Euh…**

 **_ Ne la tue pas,** me défend Gaara, **sinon elle ne pourra pas terminer ses fictions.**

 **_ Ouais, surtout celle où tu t'accapare ma femme hein ?**

 **_ Rien à voir,** rétorque mon roux.

 **_ Hey,** s'interpose la voix de mon fils aîné qui pointe Sasuke du doigt en fronçant ses sourcils, **t'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma mère.**

 **_ Il est marrant ce mioche,** ris l'Uchiha, **tu crois me faire peur gamin ?**

 **_ J'ai mangé le fruit du gum-gum,** réplique A en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en souriant, faisant éclater de rire N.

 **_ C'est quoi ça le fruit du gum-gum ?** Demande mon Hokage.

 **_ C'est le fruit qu'a mangé Luffy,** explique M pendant que Naruto parait encore plus perdu, **Monkey D Luffy ? Le futur roi des pirates ? Le chapeau de paille ? Il n'connaît rien.**

 **_ Il est blond, c'est normal,** rétorque A.

 **_ Oh,** fronce des sourcils le concerné pendant que sa femme évite de rire, ce que Sasuke ne se refuse pas, même Gaara sourit.

 **_ Hey, hey,** intervient N en sautant sur place, **je peux être Zoro moi ?** Demande-t-il à son frère. **Il a trop la classe,** j'évite de rire en le voyant faire sa pose du « mec cool ».

 **_ Et moi je suis San Goku,** sourit S, mon clown de garçon-manqué.

 **_ T'es une fille,** dit M.

 **_ C'est pas grave,** râle S en fronçant ses sourcils, **on dit que je peux me transformer en super sayen d'accord ?**

 **_ Si t'es San Goku, évidemment que tu peux,** réplique A en levant ses yeux au ciel. **Et, t'es qui toi M ?**

 **_ Bah si on peut être des garçons, moi je veux être Kirua dans Hunter X Hunter,** répond ma fille aînée. **Non, je veux être Mikasa.**

 **_ C'est qui elle ?** Demande S, n'ayant pas le droit de regarder ce Manga, trop jeune.

 **_ La fille trop forte dans l'Attaque des Titans,** réponds N. **Et Minou c'est Chopper !**

Mes enfants éclatent de rire pendant que mes shinobi préférés les regardent sans vraiment réussir à les suivre.

Il faut dire que la chaîne Game-One tourne en boucle à la maison et quand ils ne regardent pas les Mangas, c'est les Disney !

 **_ Vous voudriez être qui si vous choisissez dans notre Univers ?** Questionne Gaara.

 **_ Naruto,** dit A du tac-au-tac, mon Hokage est tout fière.

 **_ Sasuke,** enchaîne N, arrachant un sourire satisfait à l'Uchiha.

 **_ Hanabi,** dit M, faisant sourire la sœur aînée de la nommée.

 **_ Tenten,** dit S, garçon-manqué jusqu'au bout celle-là !

 **_ Hinata,** dit Minou en sautant, je souris en même temps que la Hyûga.

 **_ Non,** dit M, **Hinata c'est maman,** je rougis. **Toi Minou tu serais… hum… Sakura ! Et papa c'est Gaara !**

 **_ Vous nous aimez bien à ce que je vois,** souris l'hôte de Kyûbi.

 **_ Bah oui,** hausse des épaules N, **maman elle écrit même sur vous !**

Ça aurait été bien qu'il m'oublie pour le coup ! Mes shinobi d'amour m'avaient un peu oublié avec tout ça.

 **_ C'est à cause de ça que vous êtes venus ?** Demande M. **Tu lui en veux parce que maman préfère quand Hinata et Sasuke sont amoureux ?** Ajoute-t-elle en regardant l'Uzumaki, je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Un peu oui,** dit le Hokage en me jetant un coup d'œil mauvais.

 **_ C'est juste comme ça tu sais,** dit M, **maman elle t'adore en vrai.**

 **_ Elle regarde tout le temps «** _ **The Last »**_ **,** appuie A, faisant sourire Hinata.

 **_ Elle dit que Hinata t'appartient,** ajoute N. **Dis, t'as amené des ramen avec toi ? Papa il nous en fait des fois.**

 **_ Tu veux bien dire ta phrase s'il te plait,** demande S en se tortillant et le regardant avec des yeux doux, Naruto sourit puis se racle la gorge.

 **_ Ok les enfants, vous êtes prêt ?** Ils hochent leur tête et moi avec. **Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et un jour je serais Hokage !**

Mes enfants rient de contentement et moi je me maudits de ne pas avoir filmé ça !

Minou va dans les bras de ma Hinata chérie pendant que N demande à Sasuke de lui montrer son Sharingan, ce qu'il fait avec fierté juste avant qu'A ne demande au Kazekage de leur montrer son sarcophage de sable. Pour l'instant, je suis mise de côté et ça me convient très bien.

Mes shinobi d'amour ont l'air très heureux d'être autant admiré par mes enfants, j'espère que ça m'aidera quand ils reviendront à leurs revendications !

Hinata murmure quelque chose à son mari légitime qui me demande de leur faire du thé. Je m'éclipse alors dans ma cuisine pour remplir ma mission et met la bouilloire à chauffer.

 **_ Tu comptes la publier quand ta fic où je suis avec Hinata dans mon univers,** me fait sursauter Sasuke.

 **_ Pas tout de suite,** je réponds en sortant les tasses, **c'est compliqué d'écrire sur un univers aussi complet que le vôtre, j'ai peur de faire des erreurs.**

 **_ T'es écrivain d'après mes infos,** argumente-t-il, **adaptes-toi.**

 **_ Oui, bah j'essaie,** je dis. **Et puis, comment tu sais que j'écris là-dessus ?**

 **_ J'ai fouillé dans ta machine à écrire,** je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas rire.

 **_ C'est un ordinateur,** je l'informe. **Et ce n'est pas poli de fouiller dans les affaires des autres.**

 **_ C'est l'auteur de fanfiction qui parle là ?**

Un silence s'installe pendant que je verse l'eau chaude dans les tasses, il marque un point !

 **_ Je n'apprécie pas que tu me donne le rôle du méchant dans** _ **Sous protection rapprochée**_ **,** me dit-il, je pince encore mes lèvres. **Mais je te laisse en vie si tu continues de me mettre avec Hinata,** je hoche la tête activement pour confirmer.

Je lui souris nerveusement (il fait flipper mon Uchiha) en mettant les tasses sur un plateau pour retourner dans le salon où Sasuke reprend sa place à côté de ma favorite. Je pose le plateau et attrape mon Précieux en disant à mes enfants de se mettre avec leurs héros pour que je prenne une photo.

 **_ Quand je dis ouistiti, vous souriez, d'accord ?** Je dis et tous hochent leur tête. **Ouistiti !**

C'est dans la boite, du coup, Hinata demande, avec un immense sourire maternel, à mes enfants de nous laisser entre-adulte.

Mes bébés obéissent alors je que les supplie du regard de rester… Les traîtres ! Pour la peine, ils seront privés d'épisodes Shippuden pendant une semaine !

Je suis nerveuse, du coup, je m'allume une clope et évite de les regarder.

 **_ La trêve est finie,** déclare Gaara, je grimace.

 **_ C'est mon tour,** dit Naruto en riant sadiquement, j'ai peur ! **On va commencer par ton OS** _ **Mon fils**_ **. Tu t'es bien amusée à me faire passer pour un abrutit fini ?**

 **_ Ça ne te dépayse pas beaucoup,** réplique mon ténébreux.

 **_ T'insinue quoi teme ?**

 **_ Que t'es un baka et que tout le monde le sait.**

 **_ Laissez Sakka répondre,** les calme Gaara.

Le silence revient et les quatre paires d'yeux me fixent, je racle ma gorge et regarde mon Hokage.

 **_ Tous les futurs papas sont un peu à l'ouest lorsque leur femme va accoucher,** je plaide essayant de m'en convaincre moi-même, mais il n'est pas convaincu.

 **_ Elle n'a pas tort,** m'appuie ma princesse Hyûga, je lui souris.

 **_ Ouais, c'est ça,** reprend l'hôte de Kurama. **Et dans l'OS** _ **Reconquis-moi**_ **je passe pour un mauvais mari !**

 **_ Mais non,** je dis mielleusement, **tu es juste overbooké par ton travail à la tour du Hokage.**

 **_ C'est pas une excuse pour délaisser ma femme,** rétorque-t-il.

 **_ Je te l'accorde,** dis-je en hochant ma tête, **mais tu répares ton erreur, c'est le plus important.**

 **_ Mouais… Ecoutes, on va faire un pacte toi et moi,** me dit-il trop sérieusement à mon goût, où est passé mon adorable blondinet qui sourit tout le temps ? **Je ferme les yeux sur le fait que tu te sers de ma femme pour contenter les autres,** il jette un regard noir à mon roux et Sasuke, **à condition que tu me fasses un OS NaruHina avec érotisme !**

 **_ Non, mais je ne suis pas une marchandise,** s'offusque ma favorite.

 **_ Oh c'est dur,** grimace Sasuke.

 **_ On dirait que madame Uzumaki n'est pas vraiment d'accord,** sourit le Kage de Suna.

 **_ Tu ne veux pas que j'écrive d'OS torride avec Naruto et toi ?** Je lui demande, curieuse. Elle rougit de la plante des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils.

 **_ Oh, si, oui, je…** bafouille ma favorite, je la regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, littéralement, **tu, enfin, je veux dire, heu…** elle se racle la gorge, **j'aimerais-bien-que-tu-fasses-cet-OS,** dit-elle hyper vite avant de reprendre son souffle et se caché avec ses mains une seconde.

Les trois ninjas surpuissant (manque Madara, j'en aurais bien voulu dans mon salon *_* c'est dommage) sont attendris par la timidité de ma magnifique Hinata, ils sont chou !

 **_ Hinata,** l'appelle doucement Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle enlève ses mains de son visage, qui a repris un teint pâle, et fusille son époux du regard. Il ne sourit plus, déglutit et pâlit. Habituellement c'est devant Sakura qu'il fait cette tête, le mariage réussi à ma favorite !

 **_ Peux-tu me traduire ta phrase, je cite « je ferme les yeux sur le fait que tu te sers de ma femme » ?** Dit-elle avec un calme olympien, je t'admire ma chérie, nouvelles étoiles dans les yeux.

Notre blondinet international rit nerveusement en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Sasuke et Gaara perdent leur sourire et froncent leurs sourcils, enfin, surtout Sasuke parce que pour Gaara, Masashi a oublié de les dessiner, quel idiot !

 **_ Ah ah, je ne voulais pas dire ça,** s'excuse pitoyablement Naruto, faisant arquer un sourcil à sa femme.

 **_ Vraiment ?** Rétorque-t-elle.

 **_ Non, heu, oui vraiment,** panique l'Uzumaki.

Hinata plisse ses yeux en le fixant. J'espère que j'ai pas déclenché un divorce. Ça divorce les shinobi ? Non, ils n'ont pas le temps, ils meurent jeunes !

Je vois les opalines de ma Hyûga se figer sur moi, je déglutis.

 **_ Il parait que je suis ton personnage favori,** dit-elle, je confirme d'un hochement de tête. **T'es sûre ? Parce que si je te suis bien, j'ai perdu ma fleur,** dit-elle poétiquement en rougissant, **avec Kiba dans** _ **D'amitié en amour**_ **, j'ai accouché non sans mal dans** _ **Mon fils**_ **, j'allais épouser un meurtrier de sang froid dans** _ **Sous protection rapprochée**_ **, je suis une nympho qui fantasme sur son voisin de classe dans** _ **Opéra Rock GaaHina**_ **, une vieille fille célibataire endurcie et harcelée dans** _ **Le chantage**_ **, une bigame névrosée dans** _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune**_ **et une amnésique schizophrène dans** _ **Souvenirs**_ **.**

C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Je baisse la tête, dépitée. Je fais souffrir ma Hinata d'amour…

 **_ Mais…** reprend-elle, **j'aime bien te lire et j'aurais quelques… suggestions à te faire,** elle rougit et les trois hommes avec lesquels je la partage froncent leurs sourcils.

 **_ Tout ce que tu voudras ma favorite !**

Je suis aux anges.

Sasuke annonce qu'ils doivent y aller, ce qui me déçoit, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vois l'écran de ma télé tourbillonner et quatre têtes châtain et une blonde foncer sur mes shinobi d'amour. Ils leur font des bisous (ah ce sont mes enfants) et des câlins pour leur dire au revoir.

Gaara vient vers le tourbillon à côté de moi.

 **_ Je viendrais vérifier de temps en temps,** me dit mon roux, je hoche ma tête en pinçant mes lèvres, il disparait.

 **_ Oublie pas l'OS que je t'ai demandé,** me rappelle Naruto avant de sourire, me faire un clin d'œil et disparaître.

 **_ Il faudrait que tu me donne ton mail,** me chuchote Hinata, **pour que je t'envoie mes idées.**

 **_ Met-moi une review,** je chuchote en retour, **ou envoie-moi un message privé.**

 **_ Ça marche, à bientôt Sakka.**

Elle me sourit, ce que je rends, et disparait à son tour. Sasuke arrive vers moi et me regarde avec son air impassible.

 **_ Il est possible que je revienne,** m'annonce-t-il, j'écarquille les yeux, **tu n'utilises pas que nous je te signale,** je ris nerveusement.

Il fait son sourire taquin habituel et entre dans le tourbillon où il disparaît, son invocation en faisant de même en une seconde.

Je continue de regarder ma télé, revenue à la normale.

 **_ Maman ?**

Je tourne ma tête vers mes enfants qui me demande s'ils peuvent regarder les autres épisodes, argumentant qu'il y a Toriko sur Game-One. Je hoche ma tête, file sur mon ordi, fait une recherche rapide sur le web avant de prendre mon téléphone.

J'appelle, mordillant ma lèvre et secouant mes jambes, calme toi Sakka, calme toi, tout va très bien…

 **« Cabinet psychologique de N***** »** décroche une voix féminine.

 **_ C'est pour prendre rendez-vous.**

 _ **A Suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs !**

 **Non, ce n'est pas la suite, mais pas de panique, j'y travaille !**

 **Je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je suis une débutante en humour, donc je ne peux pas vous garantir une publication constante, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire ;)**

 **Un grand merci à J'men qui m'a donné envie d'essayer l'humour (il n'a rien de spécial pour ça mais je ne me serais pas lancé sinon)**

 **Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à vous faire rire ;)**

 **LeSavant: merci et ravie de t'avoir fait rire ;)**

 **bjasmine636: ravie de t'avoir fait rire ;) pas d'OS NaruHina? Et je fais comment si Naruto revient et me menace d'un rasengan?**

 **NamikazeFuck: merci, ravie de t'avoir fait rire ;) Oui oui, je vais écrire la suite! ;)**

 **: MDR, je plaide coupable ! Je suis flattée, merci ;) Oui, ma fille est trop adorable *_* je lui ferais ton câlin ;) j'ai pas le choix de continuer sur le sasuhina, mon Uchiha préféré risque de faire des orphelins sinon! Je vais écrire la suite ;)**

 **voilà, c'était le petit message de Sakka, je vous laisse j'ai RDV avec ma psy dans 5 min ! Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

Je sens un truc me chatouiller le visage, oh non, je dormais bien ! Qui s'est réveillé en plein cauchemar cette fois ? J'ouvre un œil, juste un, pour voir lequel de mes bébés vient perturber mon sommeil plus que mérité, et me fige en ouvrant en grand mes deux yeux.

 **_ Non, non, non, non, non,** je murmure, totalement réveillée.

 **_ Grfm…** fait mon tendre époux qui se remet immédiatement sous la couette sans avoir ouvert les yeux.

Je lui jette un bref regard et sors de mon lit. Ah, il fait froid en dehors de ma couette.

Je jette un regard noir à mon invité surprise, qui me sourit en coin, et le pousse en dehors de ma chambre en ruminant dans ma barbe inexistante.

Mon Uchiha préféré rentre en premier dans le salon et je vois, sans réelle surprise, que mon canapé est occupé. Oh mon dieu, voilà que ça recommence…

Je vois Madara Uchiha qui me fixe en retroussant son nez, loin de sourire. À ses côtés, est confortablement installé Shikamaru Nara, suivit de la magnifique et hystérique Ino Yamanaka et Saï.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et entends la voix grave du légendaire shinobi.

 **_ Elle a une façon bien étrange de s'habiller ta Sakka, et sa coiffure laisse à désirer !**

J'ouvre un œil et fixe la longue tignasse brune avant de soupirer. Je suis complètement cinglée ou alors ma psy ne m'a pas filer les bons cachetons !

 **_ Je pense surtout qu'elle est en pyjama et que sa coiffure actuelle est dû au fait que nous venons de la réveiller,** merci Ino.

 **_ C'est qui l'homme dans ton lit ?** Me questionne Sasuke.

 **_ Mon homme,** je réponds.

Je lui jette un regard et tire ma chaise de bureau pour m'assoir devant eux pendant que le détenteur du rinnegan va s'assoir avec ses acolytes trop nocturne à mon goût.

 **_ Et tu arrives encore à lui plaire habillée et coiffée comme ça ?**

J'hallucine complet, c'est Madara qui ose me dire ça ? Il a vu sa coiffure lui ? Bon je lui accorde que ma coiffure laisse à désirer, j'ai bougé dans tous les sens, comme d'habitude, donc plein de nœuds dans les cheveux, mais mon pyjama est mignon !

Mais je ne relève pas la pique, il faut mettre Madara dans ma poche sinon c'est la cata, 6 mois en maison de repos minimum !

 **_ Est-ce que tu sais combien m'ont coûté les 17 séances chez mon psy ?** Je demande en regardant Sasuke qui sourit. **Je commençais tout juste à m'en remettre et tu décides de débarquer ! En pleine nuit ! Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?** Je jette un coup d'œil à ma Box. **6H14 ! Vous ne dormez pas dans votre univers ?**

 **_ C'était pour éviter tes mioches,** m'informe mon ténébreux, je fronce mes sourcils.

 **_ T'as un souci avec mes enfants Uchiha ?** Qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il dit sinon je vais les réveiller juste pour le torturer.

 **_ Tu as des enfants ?** Me demande Ino, tout sourire.

 **_ Oui, trois filles et deux garçons,** je réponds en souriant.

 **_ T'as du courage dis-donc,** intervint Shikamaru, **moi juste un garçon ça me suffit !**

 **_ Shikadaï n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant,** rétorque Ino.

 **_ C'est pas mon fils le plus compliqué,** lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.

 **_ Parle pour toi,** réplique la blonde platine, **je te signale que Kishimoto-sama m'a refourgué un handicapé des sentiments comme époux !**

Shikamaru esquisse un sourire en coin et Saï sourit cet idiot ! Madara et Sasuke regardent le dessinateur en arquant leurs sourcils. Shikamaru pique un somme.

 **_ Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais je vous signale que je me lève moi, bientôt, pour emmener mes enfants à l'école,** j'interviens, histoire de retrouver ma couette au plus vite.

 **_ Tu as inscrit tes enfants à l'académie ninja ?** Dit Ino. **Qui est leur sensei ?**

 **_ Ils doivent être chûnin vu l'âge de leur mère,** rétorque banalement Saï, il est sérieux là ?

 **_ Hey,** je proteste, **je n'suis pas vieille, j'ai à peine 25 ans !**

 **_ C'est ça oui !** Me sourit faussement le dessinateur. **Quel âge ont tes enfants ?**

 **_ 13, 12, 10, 7 et 3 ans.**

 **_ Si nous prenons en considération que l'aîné à 13 ans,** se réveille Shikamaru, **que ton bas de pyjama est parsemé de petit cœur rose et que tu as une souris sur ton tee-shirt, je pense que tu refuses de vieillir d'où le mensonge sur ton âge !** Je fronce mes sourcils, mince, je l'aimais bien moi, mon Shika !

 **_ La souris c'est Mickey !** Dis-je en plissant mes sourcils. **Et, je ne refuse pas de vieillir, j'ai juste un léger, très léger complexe de Peter Pan !**

Tête d'ananas me regarde comme si je venais de la planète Mars, en même temps, le pauvre, c'est un inculte dans mon monde à moi !

 **_ Galère,** soupire le Nara, **encore une blonde névrosée !**

 **_ Hey,** je fronce mes sourcils.

 **_ Une jolie blonde quand même,** *_* Sasuke je t'aime !

Madara penche sa tête en me regardant, fronçant ses sourcils. Oh ça va, je dormais, mince !

 **_ Si on aime les vieilles,** hausse des épaules Saï.

 **_ Je ne suis pas vieille,** je grince des dents là ! **Ni blonde d'ailleurs.**

 **_ T'as un souci avec les blondes ?** Me demande Ino, je secoue ma tête.

 **_ Je n'ai rien contre eux,** dis-je en la regardant, **mon fils aîné est blond.**

 **_ Il doit tenir ça de toi,** m'attaque vicieusement mon génie déchu, je plisse mes yeux avant de me décider à les déloger rapidement.

 **_ Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous faites chez moi en pleine nuit ?**

 **_ Revendications,** m'informe Saï de son faux sourire, galère !

Ais-je le choix ? Non ! Bon, eh bien je n'aurais plus qu'à dire à ma psy de me mettre sous Prozac.

 **_ Je vous écoutes,** dis-je en soupirant.

 **_ Je vais commencer,** dit la Yamanaka en souriant, ce qui me rassure un peu quand même. **J'ai bien vu que ta fiction** _ **Le chantage**_ **avait été appréciée, mais j'aimerais que tu la réécrives quand même.**

 **_ Hein !** Je grimace en retroussant mon nez (vous avez déjà vu « _Le livre de la Jungle_ » ? Eh bien, je grimace comme Moogli).

 **_ Je t'explique ma chérie,** dit-elle en lançant sa longue chevelure derrière elle, fouettant son ancien coéquipier au passage. **Je refuse d'être la petite sœur de Naruto, c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais… soyons honnête, je suis mille fois plus intelligente que lui,** Shikamaru rit sobrement, il ne doit pas être du même avis. **Personne ne peut croire que nous avons un lien de parenté ! Et puis, tu formes des couples et moi je reste la pauvre petite célibataire ! Il va falloir revoir un peu tout ça.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas, la fic est terminée,** je réponds, **et puis, mes lecteurs ne vont pas apprécier.**

 **_ C'est juste un détail ça,** me contredit elle en brassant l'air d'une main (mes amours de lecteurs, ne lui en veuillez pas, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit). **Ensuite, c'est bien mignon ce que tu fais de moi… et de Saï,** ajoute-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était contagieux, **dans** _ **Apprendre d'une femme**_ **,** **mais j'aimerais bien que tu me file un vrai mec, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

 **_ Je suis un homme Ino,** réplique son époux en souriant, pourquoi il sourit encore cet idiot ?

 **_ Elle parle d'un homme, un vrai,** appuie Madara, **viril, sauvage,** murmure-t-il à l'oreille de la fleuriste qui perd contenance et m'oublie, parfait !

 **_ A qui le tour ?** Je demande en jetant un œil à ma Box qui m'indique 6H38.

 **_ A moi la vieille.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas vieille,** lui, il m'énerve, encore plus avec son sourire de constipé.

 **_ L'espoir fait vivre,** me sourit-il, je grogne. **Je veux Hinata,** Sasuke le fusille du regard.

 **_ Hors de question,** je réplique, faisant sourire mon Uchiha d'amour (Sasuke hein, pas Madara, quoi que…).

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Primo, tu m'énerve à me traiter de vieille. Deuxio, rien que de vous imaginer ensemble, j'ai un problème d'image,** j'argumente en comptant sur mes doigts. **Tercio, ça va être compliqué d'assembler une timide à un constipé !**

Ino est morte de rire et cette triple buse de dessinateur sourit encore ! Il est vraiment bizarre ce type.

Il sort un parchemin et un fusain pendant que je regarde l'heure sur ma Box, 6H52… Je vais galérer pour emmener les enfants à l'école tout à l'heure ! Je soupire.

 **_ Oh, la vieille blonde de Peter Pan,** soit c'est un idiot fini, soit il est suicidaire.

 **_ Ni vieille, ni blonde,** je réplique en serrant mes dents.

Il me sourit et me montre son dessin !

Oh mon dieu, il a dû s'intéresser aux lectures de Kakashi et vu que, comme dit sa femme, c'est un handicapé des sentiments, il a un peu trop appris de ses lectures. Il vient de dessiner Hinata et lui dans une position plus qu'explicite et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit faisable.

 **_ Pervers,** je l'insulte.

 **_ Pas si constipé finalement,** rougit Ino, **on ne l'a pas essayé celle-là mon chéri.**

La blonde platine papillonne des yeux en regardant son handicapé d'époux constipé et pervers qui lui sourit, encore !

 **_ T'as une chambre de libre Sakka ?** Me demande Ino.

 **_ Euh… non,** elle est sérieuse ?

 **_ Tant pis,** hausse-t-elle des épaules. **Du coup, j'ai une idée,** me dit-elle, **t'as l'air d'aimer écrire des lemons, tu m'en ferais un avec euh…** elle tapote son menton du doigt, je m'attends au pire, **Sasuke tiens !**

Je vois mon ténébreux junior faire une grimace avant de me regarder en activant son sharingan. Non, mais il va se calmer à me menacer à chaque fois lui, il baisse dans mon estime.

 **_ Si je n'ai pas Hinata, Sasuke ne t'auras pas,** rétorque le constipé pervers.

 **_ J'approuve,** déclare l'Uchiha concerné.

Ino soupire en marmonnant un truc incompréhensif avant de regarder THE BIG BOSS des Uchiha, le grand shinobi de renom, l'un des fondateurs de Konoha, le plus extraordinaire des méchants de Manga… Madara Uchiha ! Elle sourit vicieusement.

 **_ T'as raison va,** me dit-elle, **je préfère un homme viril et sauvage.**

Madara lui sourit avec supériorité, il a l'air satisfait de l'idée. Il n'est pas bien lui ? Je ne l'imagine vraiment pas avec elle !

 **_ T'es mignonne,** lui dit-il en gardant son sourire, **mais il faut me mériter ma jolie !**

 **_ T'as bien eu Sakura !** S'exclame-t-elle, Madara me jette un regard mauvais, je suis mal. **Je suis bien plus belle que Grand-Front.**

 **_ Galère…** tiens, il ne dort pas mon génie déchu !

 **_ Je te conseil d'oublier l'idée de me mettre avec la blonde,** me menace Madara, je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Laquelle blonde ?** Questionne Shikamaru, je grogne.

 **_ Je ne suis pas blonde !** Je le fusille du regard et il fait mine de dormir. **Je suis désolée Ino, je ne pourrais pas.**

La blonde platine grimace en posant son menton sur son poing fermé. Bien, je me suis évité les foudres de l'Uchiha sénior, pour l'instant !

 **_ Viens Saï, on s'en va,** ordonne Ino en se levant. **Sakka, tu me déçois, comptes pas sur moi pour te faire une bonne pub.**

Je lui fais la moue, essayant de me faire pardonner, mais elle m'ignore, saisit la main de son constipé, et ordonne à Sasuke d'ouvrir le passage, ce qu'il fait avec envie.

Le couple disparaît, vite imité par le tourbillon, et je fixe les trois shinobi, après avoir jeté un œil à ma Box, 7H10.

 **_ A qui le tour ?**

 **_ Galère,** soupire tête d'ananas.

 **_ Un reproche à me faire Shikamaru ?** Pitié, je t'aime bien, soit gentil avec moi…

 **_ Ça te dis quelque chose « 50 nuances de Nara » ?**

Oups ! Sur le coup je trouvais ça marrant de mettre mon Shika à la place de Grey dans ma fiction _Le chantage_ ! Mais maintenant qu'il est devant moi, je me dis que c'est beaucoup moins marrant !

 **_ T'es au courant que Jiraiya a écrit ce fameux bouquin et que depuis je ne peux plus profiter d'une seule de mes siestes ?**

Je pince mes lèvres pendant que Madara demande ce qu'est ce livre. Shikamaru lui explique que c'est un porno, j'évite d'ajouter que le protagoniste est un sado-maso.

 **_ Et pourquoi tu ne peux plus regarder tes nuages ?** Questionne mon ténébreux junior, Shika soupire.

 **_ Tema s'est mise en tête de tester chaque chapitre !**

 **_ Un bon mari doit savoir combler sa femme,** hoche sa tête l'Uchiha sénior.

Un débat s'amorce. Les Uchiha se moquent littéralement du génie de Konoha, lui demandant même un autographe.

Je m'amuse à les écouter discuter sur le comment un homme doit satisfaire sa femme, puis Madara inverse la conversation en disant que la réciproque est valable. Il me jette un regard.

 **_ Toi par exemple,** me dit-il, **faut que tu fasses quelques efforts si tu veux garder ton mari.**

Je papillonne, choquée. C'est eux qui viennent me sortir de force de mon lit, j'ai le droit à des piques comme quoi je suis blonde (ce que je ne suis pas OK !) et vieille (non plus) et maintenant l'Uchiha sénior ose remettre en question mes qualités de femme fatale ! Bon ok, je n'suis pas Scarlett Johansson mais quand même !

 **_ On n'est pas dans un film coco,** je rétorque, **je ne me réveille pas déjà coiffée et parfaitement maquillée !**

 **_ Demande à ton créateur de changer ça,** me répond-il naturellement, encore un inculte tient !

 **_ On est à la même enseigne,** je lui précise, **je suis l'aînée, donc le brouillon ! Mes parents se sont montrés plus efficace avec mon frère et ma sœur !**

 **_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Résonne une voix que je connais très bien.

Je me tourne et voit mon homme à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, regardant alternativement les trois shinobi et moi. Je lui souris nerveusement en voyant qu'il bug complètement.

 _ **A Suivre…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

 **_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Résonne une voix que je connais très bien.

Je me tourne et voit mon homme à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, regardant alternativement les trois shinobi et moi. Je lui souris nerveusement en voyant qu'il bug complètement.

 **_ Bonjour Namour,** je dis en utilisant son petit nom pour l'attendrir.

Il me regarde un instant puis regarde chacun de mes invités surprises avant de soupirer de dépit, je grimace.

 **_ Je vais me faire un café,** dit-il, blasé, avant de me regarder, me sourire et ajouter, **bon courage.**

Et il disparaît dans la cuisine où j'entends ma Senseo s'activer. C'est une blague ? Il me laisse me débrouiller toute seule avec les shinobi ?

Madara explose de rire, ce qui me choque.

 **_ Tu vois,** me dit-il, **tu ne fais pas assez d'effort pour lui plaire, il ne t'aide même pas !**

Je fronce mes sourcils en fusillant du regard la légende. Après une dizaine de secondes de réflexion pour tenter de me convaincre que son avis m'importe peu, j'affiche un sourire narquois.

 **_ Pas trop compliqué pour toi le célibat ?**

A son tour de froncer ses sourcils ! Je me sens tellement victorieuse là, eh oui môsieur le BIG BOSS des Uchiha, t'as vécu un bail dans le Manga mais t'as aucune épouse, femmes ou conquêtes à ton palmarès ! Ah ah !

Je redescends vite de mon piédestal quand je vois son Dôjutsu s'activer. C'est un rituel pour les Uchiha de me menacer ?

 **_ Calme-toi Madara,** me sauve Junior.

Je lui offre un sourire gratifiant et vois les pupilles menaçantes reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Je regarde Shikamaru qui attend toujours des explications. Je racle ma gorge.

 **_ Serais-tu en train de te plaindre que ta femme veuille expérimenter ce bouquin fictif ?** Il soupire.

 **_ Donne-moi la vraie version, que j'échappe à celle de Jiraiya,** me demande-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi. C'est pas du tout une bonne idée !

 **_ J'ai pas ce bouquin,** j'avoue.

 **_ Ecris-le,** me dit-il avec sérieux.

 **_ Euh… Ça va être compliqué. J'ai beau aimé écrire les lemons, là c'est vraiment pas pareil,** je réplique en grimaçant, **le sado-masochisme très peu pour moi.**

Oups ! Les trois shinobi me regardent avec de grands yeux ronds, prêt à quitter leurs orbites. Mince, j'aurais dû me taire, je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Galère,** soupire mon Nara en prenant sa tête dans ses mains pendant que les Uchiha compatissent, enfin, surtout Madara parce que Sasuke sourit d'amusement ! **Surtout, ne donne jamais cette information à Jiraiya,** me supplie-t-il.

 **_ Promis,** je hoche ma tête et il soupire de soulagement.

 **_ Autre chose,** ajoute Shikamaru. **Kishimoto-sama m'a marié à Temari, une femme formidable,** dit-il avec un rictus. **Et toi tu me refourgue Sakura dans** _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune**_ **…** c'est vrai, le pauvre. **J'aimerais bien avoir une femme douce et gentille pour une fois,** continu-t-il, je sens la requête arriver. **Donc, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses une fiction avec Hinata.**

Je vois Sasuke froncer ses sourcils, je prémédite aussi une nouvelle menace si j'accepte !

 **_ C'est qui ça Hinata ?** Demande l'Uchiha sénior.

 **_ L'épouse du Nanadaime Hokage,** répond mon Shika.

 **_ Rêve pas Nara,** réplique Sasuke en serrant ses poings, **elle est à moi quand Sakka écrit.**

Ou à Naruto, Gaara et Kiba aussi, ça dépend de mes humeurs, mais en ce moment elle est effectivement à lui ! Evidemment, je me tais et mon cerveau déjanté mélangé à mon imagination débordante m'a déjà dit qu'elle irait très bien avec Shikamaru…

 **_ Tu prends la femme de ton ami ?** Dis, choqué, Madara à son descendant. **Jamais je n'aurais touché à Mito, j'ai trop de respect pour Hashirama.**

 **_ Naruto s'en fiche,** réplique Sasuke, **la dernière fois, il négociait Hinata avec Sakka !**

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer lorsque The BIG BOSS me regarde.

 **_ Quel baka celui-là,** soupire mon génie déchu.

 **_ Et elle ressemble à quoi ?** Demande, intéressé, Madara.

Je chope mon portable pour aller chercher une image de ma favorite sur Google avant de la montrer à Madara.

 **_ Hum,** fait l'Uchiha sénior en voyant la photo, **pas mal.**

 **_ Pas mal ?** Dit, choqué mon Shika, **elle est vraiment très belle et…**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour elle,** le coupe Sasuke en serrant ses dents.

J'assiste, impuissante, à un débat sur ma favorite. Décidément, elle fait fureur ma Hyûga !

Madara croise ses bras sur son torse en regardant les deux plus jeunes se disputer ma princesse.

 **_ J'y vais Sakka,** intervient mon homme qui calme immédiatement le débat, il regarde les deux plus jeunes et sourit, **faites un shi-fu-mi ! Appel ta psy,** ajoute-t-il en me regardant, **et annule les prochain rendez-vous, qu'on paye pas pour rien.**

Et il s'en va en m'envoyant un baiser volant, je grimace puis reporte mon attention sur les shinobi, écarquillant mes yeux en voyant que Shikamaru et Sasuke s'affrontent à pierre-feuille-ciseau comme l'a suggéré mon homme. On aura tout vu.

 **_ J'ai gagné,** annonce avec un sourire victorieux mon Nara.

 **_ Rrfh,** grogne mon Junior en fusillant le stratège de Konoha.

 **_ Donc Sakka, peux-tu me faire ma fiction avec Hinata s'il te plait ?**

 **_ Elle en a déjà une sur son ordinateur,** grogne Sasuke en me regardant avec colère, je souris nerveusement. **T'as de la chance que je ne sache pas utiliser ta machine, sinon je l'aurais effacée.**

Je me fais toute petite mais précise malgré tout à mon génie déchu qu'elle est loin d'être à publier, ce qu'il accueille avec un haussement d'épaule.

 **_ Aaaahhhh, ils sont revenus,** cri la voix de mon fils aîné. **M, N, S, Minou, venez voir.**

J'entends mon Uchiha d'amour (toujours Sasuke hein, même si lui doit me détester pour l'instant) grogner pendant que je jette un œil à ma Box qui m'indique qu'il est 7H36, mes bébés vont se lever !

J'affiche un immense sourire sadique à Junior qui soupire.

 **_ Rho, y a même Madara dans notre salon,** réplique N en arrivant, un sourire admiratif aux lèvres.

 **_ Et Shikamaru,** sourit M en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Minou arrive avec son doudou et son pouce dans la bouche. Je lui tends mes bras parce que mademoiselle est très câline, mais ma fille me snobe et va voir Sasuke qui la regarde en grimaçant.

 **_ Tu fais un câlin à moi,** lui dit-elle avec son pouce, Junior soupire.

 **_ C'est de famille cette coiffure finalement,** sourit narquoisement Madara.

Je l'ignore complètement, mais il a raison, mes filles ont une coiffure qui ne ressemble à rien, la pire c'est S qui m'a pas l'air bien réveillée !

Shikamaru se lève et contourne ma table basse pour aller vers mes enfants.

 **_ Comment tu t'appelles toi ?**

 **_ A,** répond mon fils aîné.

 **_ Bien A,** reprend le manipulateur des ombres, **tu vas m'aider à vous faire votre petit-déjeuner, maman doit encore parler avec les Uchiha.**

M saute sur place, elle adore Shikamaru ! Le Nara prend Minou dans ses bras et se fait précéder par mes enfants pour aller dans la cuisine.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les deux shinobi aux sharingan, faut dire que les deux m'ont menacé de leur Dôjutsu et moi je n'ai même pas un millilitre de chakra ! Je ris nerveusement et attends que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

 **_ Je suppose que c'est à mon tour,** me sourit Sénior. **Il parait que tu m'aime énormément ?** Je hoche lentement ma tête, craignant la suite, surtout que Sasuke sourit. **Alors pourquoi je ne suis que dans une seule de tes fictions ?**

Je déglutis, comment lui expliquer ça ? Vous me voyez lui dire : hey, Madara, j'adore lire des fictions sur toi mais je n'ose pas encore en écrire parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui en fait !

 **_ Ça va venir,** je lui réponds fébrilement, **j'ai une autre fiction où tu es dedans mais…**

 **_ Je veux le rôle principale,** me coupe-t-il.

Il est marrant lui, je ne suis pas rendu si à chaque fois que Sasuke me ramène ses collègues ninja chacun me fait une requête !

Et puis, les seuls qui ont réellement le droit de m'en faire ce sont mes amours de lecteurs.

 **_ Et ne me fait pas le coup de** _ **Tensaï Escouade**_ **,** me menace-t-il en me pointant du doigt (pour l'instant j'échappe au sharingan :D). **Cette Sakura-là, elle n'en voulait qu'à mon petit oiseau…** Je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas rire… **elle m'a détourné de mon objectif…**

 **_ Ouais,** soupire Junior, **un vrai boulet !**

 **_ C'est ta femme,** rétorque, abasourdit, Madara. **Pourquoi l'avoir épousé si c'est un boulet ? Tu es un Uchiha, Sasuke, un Uchiha dirige.**

 **_ C'est pas de ma faute,** plaide Junior en grimaçant, **c'est Kishimoto-sama qui a choisi à ma place,** il fait la moue *_* il est trop chou ! **Moi je voulais Hinata.**

 **_ T'as pas trop dirigé toi,** je dis en regardant Madara.

Oh la boulette ! Sakka, apprend à te taire bon sang ! L'Uchiha sénior me jette un regard colérique.

En même temps c'est pas faux, il n'est pas devenu Hokage comme le voulait Hashirama, il a perdu la quatrième grande guerre grâce à l'équipe 7 et il veut donner des leçons à mon ténébreux d'amour ? Non mais oh !

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je ne pense pas ce que je viens d'écrire, mais faut bien que je me venge, non ?

 **_ J'avais décidé de te laisser une chance mais…** me dit la légende en activant son sharingan.

 **_ Attend,** je dis en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. **On peut s'arranger tu sais… Euh… Je peux te présenter des auteurs qui écrivent sur toi.**

Il plisse ses yeux et désactive ses pupilles, je soupire discrètement. Pour appuyer, j'ouvre l'appli Fanfiction sur mon téléphone et lui montre des fics où il est dedans. Il m'arrache mon Précieux des mains et plonge dans la lecture.

Je tourne mes yeux vers mon ténébreux junior qui m'affiche un sourire qui n'a rien de rassurant.

 **_ Tu ne publieras pas la fiction où Shikamaru est avec Hinata,** me menace-t-il, je déglutis et fait la moue, espérant l'attendrir.

 **_ C'est dommage,** je dis d'une petite voix, **mon homme dit que l'histoire est sympa, en plus je m'éclate à l'écrire.**

Sasuke active ses sharingan. Maudit Masashi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui faire une pupille si puissante ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils viennent me voir moi et pas leur créateur ?

 **_ Je vais m'éclater à te torturer dans un genjutsu,** me rétorque-t-il, je m'enfonce dans mon siège, essayant de disparaître.

 **_ Elle parle de quoi ?** Me surprend la voix de mon Shika d'amour.

Je me tourne vers lui pendant que Sasuke fulmine. Je ne peux pas le dire, sinon je vais recevoir du harcèlement de lecteur pour la publier au plus vite ! Oui, oui, je me jette des fleurs, j'ai le droit !

 **_ Tu verras quand je la publierais,** je réponds.

 **_ Tu ne la publieras pas,** insiste Junior en grinçant des dents.

Mes amours de lecteur, je suis dans une situation délicate, si jamais vous voyez que je ne publie plus, veuillez envoyer une requête de libération à Sasuke Uchiha s'il vous plait, qu'il me sorte de son genjutsu. Essayez de faire vite quand même, déjà que j'ai un esprit déjanté, si en plus il me torture dans ses illusions, je risque de vous écrire des fictions complètement cinglées !

 **_ Si, elle la publiera,** sourit en coin mon Nara.

 **_ Doucement,** je dis d'une voix tremblante, **ne vous battez pas, ne détruisez pas mon chez moi, faites ça ailleurs.**

 **_ On y va,** déclare Madara en se levant.

 **_ Attend, attend,** je dis en me levant à mon tour, **rend-moi mon téléphone avant de partir.**

Il semble réfléchir, ce qui ne me convient pas du tout. Sasuke lui précise qu'ils reviendront me voir bientôt, encore ?

 **_ Vous êtes pas obligé,** je dis le plus poliment du monde, **je vous donne mon numéro si vous voulez.**

 **_ Ils vont pas t'appeler maman,** intervient A avec un sourire sadique, **ils n'ont même pas d'escargotphone.**

Les trois shinobi le regardent bizarrement pendant que je ris nerveusement. Madara me rend mon Précieux pendant que Sasuke active son rinnegan. Mes enfants rappliquent immédiatement et avant qu'ils sautent sur mes invités surprises, je dis :

 **_ Statue.**

Mes enfants se statufient immédiatement, ah, la joie des jeux de récrée ! Vous n'connaissez pas ? Statue et le Roi du silence sont mes meilleurs amis !

Shikamaru s'abaisse à leur niveau pour leur dire au revoir, je vois M lui faire les yeux doux et Minou lui faire un câlin. Le manipulateur des ombres me chuchote qu'il est impatient de lire la fiction où il est avec Hinata puis disparait dans le tourbillon.

Madara fait le fier devant mes enfants.

 **_ Il est trop classe,** dit admiratif N.

 **_ T'as les cheveux long parce que t'es une fille ?** Demande S, faisant buguer la légende pendant que Sasuke et moi on sourit.

 **_ Vas-y Madara,** l'incite Junior.

THE BIG BOSS des Uchiha me fait un clin d'œil et disparait dans le tourbillon. Je regarde alors Sasuke.

 **_ Tu fais un bisou à moi,** lui dis Minou.

Mon ténébreux soupire avant d'accepter. Il ébouriffe ensuite les cheveux des plus grands avant de venir vers moi.

 **_ Tu ne la publie pas c'est clair ?** Je ris nerveusement.

Il me fait un sourire en coin et disparait à son tour, le tourbillon suivant son invocateur en quelques secondes. Je soupire.

 **_ Maman,** m'appelle M que je regarde. **Tu comptes emmener les petits à l'école en pyjama ?**

Je regarde ma box qui indique 8 heures 20, oups, j'ai même pas cinq minutes pour me préparer. Je cours dans ma salle de bain sous le rire de mes enfants.

 _ **A Suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ;)**

 **Encore une fois, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste la note de Sakka ;)**

 **Ne faites pas cette tête, j'y travaille :D**

 **355 Vues, 10 favoris... Je suis trop contente ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à J'men et le Savant pour vos reviews ;) ça me fait vraiment plaisir, vraiment, vraiment :D**

 **Kajol: merci pour ta review ;) je suis très contente de te faire rire et que ce soit un plaisir de me lire ;) La fiction avec Shikamaru et Hinata mettra du temps à venir, je m'occupe avant tout des deux autres fictions que je publie en ce moment, mais je la publierais, juste pour faire rager Sasuke lol. La suite arrive bientôt, j'y travaille en ce moment ;) Bisous**

 **Garahina2000: merci pour ta review ;) ravie de t'avoir fait rire ;) et merci de dire que ma fille est trop kawaï :D Je travaille la suite, bisous ;)**

 **Sasuhinalove: merci pour ta review ;) ravie de t'avoir fait rire :D bisous ;)**

 **Voilà, ma petite note est terminée ;) je retourne travailler la suite, plein de bisous à vous ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

On est mardi, je suis censée publier, mais ce matin j'ai autre chose à faire. Je suis armée de mon balai à serpillère, mes cheveux tenus en un chignon qui ne ressemble à rien, un legging et un tee-shirt sur moi et seulement mes chaussettes aux pieds.

J'ai mis la musique à fond pour ce sport quotidien qui nous fait garder la ligne ;)

 **_** **Je ne dis pas ce que je pense, mais je pense ce que je dis. Quand je vois ce que je vois, et ce que valent nos vies. Pas si surprenant, qu'on soit malpolis. Donc vas-y follow ma folie, m'a follow, follow me now ! "Allez-vous faire !"**

Oui, oui, je chante et danse en faisant mon ménage, ne faites pas les choqués, je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça ! Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas cette chanson ? Vous loupez un truc mes amours de lecteur ! Perso j'adore cette chanson, surtout les paroles, et le rythme me donne la pêche.

Vous m'imaginiez sur d'autre chanson ? Ok, je change de musique.

 **_ Hakuna Matata,** **quelle phrase magnifique !** **Hakuna Matata, quel chant fantastique !** **Ces mots signifient,** **que tu vivras ta vie,** **sans aucun souci,** **philosophie…**

Ah ! Celle-là vous la connaissez hein !

Une petite valse avec mon balai à serpillère avant de le laisser tranquille et sourire face à ma besogne terminée. Je baisse le son de la musique et allume mon PC pour vous partager mes folies.

Je regarde mon écran, je viens de me connecter sur Fanfiction et…

 **_ Yo Sakka-sensei !**

Je papillonne en relevant brusquement ma tête pour voir Kakashi, Sasuke et… '_' … Oro… Orochimaru est dans mon salon ! Je blêmis. Relativise Sakka, tu l'utilise beaucoup certes, toujours chez les méchants (vous arrivez, vous, à l'imaginer gentil ?) mais ça devrait lui plaire…

Kami-sama, heureusement que je n'ai pas peur des serpents. Je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Salut,** je dis fébrilement.

Détournant mes yeux du serpent je vois Sasuke me sourire en coin, ce que je rends, puis Kakashi.

Les filles, je suis sûre que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que Kakashi sensei est diablement sexy *_* Je défais mon chignon immonde et tente de me recoiffer correctement.

Mes raisons sont simple, premièrement je ne veux pas qu'on me refasse le coup de Madara (je ne suis pas en pyjama cette fois :D) et deuxièmement… C'est Kakashi *_*

 **_ Tu me l'as mise en mode fangirl,** dit Sasuke à son ancien sensei.

 **_ Hum, étrange que tu puisses avoir ce genre… d'effet sur la gente féminine mon cher Kakashi,** siffle le sannin légendaire.

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Demande mon BM (traduction : Beau Mec, c'est un mec, un vrai).

 **_ Déjà t'es un pervers qui passe son temps à lire les Icha Icha,** déclare mon ténébreux.

 **_ Une lecture enrichissante,** je soupire d'aise en ne lâchant pas des yeux le ninja copieur.

 **_ Tu caches la moitié de ton visage,** ajoute le serpent.

 **_ Un homme mystérieux,** je soupire de nouveau.

 **_ T'es pas du genre bavard non plus,** renchérit Sasuke.

 **_ Je parlerais pour deux…**

 **_ Hey, Sakka,** claque des doigts l'Uchiha devant mes yeux, je me reconnecte.

Je rougis immédiatement, je le sais parce que j'ai chaud d'un coup. Kami-sama ! Je me racle la gorge pour paraître naturelle et leur propose de s'assoir.

Non mais, Orochimaru est assis sur mon canapé '_'

C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais… Il est bizarre ce type ! Je m'assois en face d'eux sur ma chaise de bureau et sourit en regardant mon BM avant de redevenir neutre en regardant l'Uchiha.

 **_ Je suppose que c'est encore pour des revendications ?** Je lui demande.

 **_ Eux, j'en sais rien,** dit-il en désignant ses deux anciens sensei du menton, **mais moi oui.**

Je fronce mes sourcils, mon ténébreux n'a pas l'air très content. Il ne va pas encore une fois me menacer, hein ? Sinon, je change de pseudo pour pas qu'il me retrouve.

 **_ Dis-moi,** je dis en grimaçant d'appréhension.

 **_ J'ai vu que tu racontes nos petits rendez-vous avec tes « amours de lecteurs »,** dit-il, je déglutis. **C'est qui Kajol ?**

 **_ Une de mes lectrices,** je dis doucement.

 **_ Et elle a hâte de voir ta fic avec Shikamaru et Hinata apparemment,** dit-il en serrant ses dents. **Et J'men Baleck ?** Enchaîne-t-il. **Il veut que tu la publie, pour m'enrager en plus** , je ris nerveusement. **Ne t'avise même pas de me mentir,** ajoute-t-il en me menaçant de son index, **j'ai lu aussi ta note. Non seulement tu remercies J'men et le Savant, bon lui je l'aime bien parce que je suis un de ses préférés,** sourit-il avant de redevenir très sérieux, **mais en plus tu dis à Kajol que tu publieras cette fiction et juste pour me faire rager !**

Bon, je n'ai plus le choix, je dois trouver un refuge pour échapper à la fureur de mon Uchiha d'amour et rien de plus sécurisant que les bras musclés de Kakashi *_* Je m'y réfugie immédiatement en lui disant que j'ai peur.

 **_ Calme-toi Sasuke,** dit mon ninja copieur en caressant ma tête, le rire sinistre d'Orochimaru résonne.

 **_ Toujours aussi impétueux Sasuke,** siffle-t-il.

Mon ténébreux fusille le serpent des yeux qui rit de nouveau. Je crois bien que le sannin légendaire est l'un des rares shinobi à rire devant le regard tueur de mon Uchiha ! Comme quoi il est vraiment cinglé.

 **_ Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu publies cette fiction,** reprend Sasuke en me regardant.

 **_ Je fais ce que je veux,** je rétorque en restant dans les bras de mon BM, au cas où. **Et puis j'écoute mes amours de lecteurs, pas toi !**

Sasuke active son sharingan. Je m'en doutais, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me menacer à chaque fois ! Kakashi me serre un peu plus contre lui (aahh Kakashi).

 **_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Sakka publie cette histoire ?** Demande mon ninja copieur.

 **_ Parce que Hinata est à moi.**

 **_ N'est-ce pas l'héritière des Hyûga,** questionne le serpent, **elle est bien l'épouse de l'hôte du Kyûbi ?**

 **_ Effectivement,** répond mon BM.

 **_ Pas quand Sakka écrit,** se défend mon ténébreux, **elle est à moi.**

 **_ Pauvre Sakura,** soupire Kakashi.

J'entends mon ténébreux soupirer, je vois qu'il se calme, du coup je me détache de l'Hatake à contrecœur pour retourner m'assoir sur ma chaise de bureau. L'Uchiha fronce ses sourcils en me regardant.

 **_ Dis-donc toi,** me dit-il, **il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi Kakashi ?**

 **_ L'amour n'as pas d'âge,** je rétorque en faisant les yeux doux à mon BM.

 **_ Et t'es pas mariée à la base ?** Relance-t-il.

Je perds mon sourire et baisse la tête, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit de bêtise. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, si ? Hey, mais j'ai une excellente répartit pour ça !

 **_ T'es pas marié à Sakura toi ?** Je dis avec un sourire victorieux.

Sasuke grogne avant de s'enfoncer dans mon canapé. Il boude ! Sasuke Uchiha boude ! Elle est énorme celle-là !

Bien, maintenant que mon ténébreux d'amour me fiche la paix, occupons-nous des autres.

 **_ Vous vouliez me voir pour…** Je ne finis pas ma phrase, ils ont dû comprendre l'idée.

 **_ Je n'ai aucune revendication à te faire ma chère Sakka-sensei,** m'amadoue le serpent.

 **_ Juste Sakka,** je dis avec un sourire.

 **_ Je suis flatté à vrai dire,** continue-t-il.

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Je demande, étonnée.

 **_ Tu m'affectionne tout particulièrement,** me répond-il avec son sourire perfide et son rire glauque.

Comment peut-il croire ça ? Faut arrêter la fumette Orosnake, je ne t'affectionne pas du tout, tu te fais des films ! Il rit de nouveau.

 **_ Tu me donne un rôle dans presque toutes tes fictions,** argumente-t-il. **Je suis dans** _ **La maîtresse du monstre**_ **…**

 **_ Tu meurs dans cette fiction,** je précise, ce qui le fait rire sobrement.

 **_ Je suis dans** _ **Le chantage**_ **,** ajoute-t-il.

 **_ Mes amours de lecteurs voulaient ta mort d'ailleurs,** je dis en hochant ma tête, ce qui ne lui ôte pas son sourire sadique.

 **_ Aussi dans** _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune**_ **, je suis même un milliardaire et…**

 **_ Et un vieux perfide manipulateur,** j'ajoute pour qu'il arrête de jubiler. Raté !

 **_ Oui,** siffle le serpent, **j'aime bien ce rôle, il me convient.** Tu m'étonne ! **Je suis aussi dans** _ **Souvenirs**_ **,** je grimace et il regarde l'Uchiha, **d'ailleurs j'ai Hinata dans cette fiction !**

Il rit de contentement pendant que Sasuke me fusille du regard. Et voilà, il a réveillé de sa bouderie le porteur du sharingan, je suis mal barrée ! Le sannin légendaire rit de nouveau avant de me regarder.

 **_ Si tu me donne autant de rôle c'est que tu m'affectionne,** reprend-il, je grimace.

 **_ Bon, ok, j'avoue,** je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon, **j'aime bien ce que Masashi fait de toi, mais tu ne fais pas partie de mes persos préférés.**

Il sourit victorieusement. Je détourne mes yeux du serpent pour voir que mon ténébreux me regarde toujours avec colère. Je lui fais la moue et il active ses sharingan ! Je regarde de nouveau Orochimaru.

 **_ Une requête ?**

 **_ Non ma bonne amie,** oh je suis son amie ! **Continue comme ça.**

C'est bien ça, je l'apprécie un peu plus du coup ! Aucune revendication et il me fait même des compliments !

Je regarde alors Kakashi avec des yeux doux, papillonnant et me dandinant comme une ado.

 **_ Et toi Kakashi sensei,** je demande mielleusement, le faisant sourire, ça se voit à ses yeux.

 **_ Chef de la police dans** _ **Souvenirs**_ **, colonel dans** _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune**_ **, ça me plait,** je soupire d'aise et j'ai des cœurs plein les yeux. **Mais pourquoi je suis tout le temps célibataire ?**

Je perds mon sourire et baisse la tête. Je me défends d'une toute petite voix mais ils ne m'entendent pas, du coup je réitère.

 **_ Je ne sais pas avec qui te mettre,** je dis un peu plus fort mais toujours la tête baissée. **Y a bien Rin, mais elle appartient à Obito pour moi,** Kakashi hoche sa tête pour approuver.

 **_ Invente lui un personnage,** le soutient Sasuke.

Mes yeux s'illuminent et j'imagine déjà quel personnage je vais lui créer !

 **_ Non Sakka,** me dit mon ténébreux, **un personnage inventé, pas toi en mode Manga,** je grimace, on m'avait pas dit qu'il était télépathe !

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Je demande avec une moue attendrissante. **Je suis sûre que je serais une mignonne petite kunoïchi !**

Sasuke soupire de dépit pendant que mon BM approuve mon idée *_* Oh Kakashi ! J'ai plus qu'à trouver l'idée de l'histoire…

 **_ Sakka, Sakka, Sakka,** dit mon Uchiha d'amour en secouant sa tête, **tu sais, à la base c'est moi le playboy, pas Kakashi !**

 **_ Jaloux Sasuke,** se moque le serpent, je ris.

 **_ Pas du tout,** oh, il rougit ! **Mais elle est mariée et mère de famille,** plaide-t-il.

 **_ C'est des fictions,** je rétorque, **rien n'est réel.**

Mon Uchiha d'amour boude de nouveau. Waouh, c'est que j'ai des fanboy apparemment *_* Kakashi et Orochimaru se moque de mon ténébreux qui se lève et leur annonce qu'ils s'en vont.

Je me lève à mon tour et tente de les garder un peu plus longtemps avec moi, enfin, surtout Kakashi, les deux autres peuvent bien partir, c'est pas grave.

 **_ Tu reviendras Kakashi sensei ?** Je demande en papillonnant pour l'amadouer.

 **_ Peut-être,** me dit-il avec ses yeux souriant.

 **_ C'est bon,** s'énerve mon Uchiha, **on y va ?**

Il me fusille du regard avant d'activer son tourbillon. Orosnake me salue de son sourire sadique avant de disparaître.

 **_ Je t'en prie Sasuke,** dit Kakashi en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à s'engouffrer dans le tourbillon.

 **_ Je suis l'invocateur, passe devant,** rétorque mon ténébreux.

Kakashi soupire mais n'insiste pas. Il avance vers moi et me salue d'un signe de la main avec un petit clin d'œil, je vais défaillir !

Sasuke s'avance, une fois que mon BM d'amour à disparut, pour me regarder.

 **_ Une seule fiction sur Shikamaru et Hinata,** dit-il d'un ton qui impose l'obéissance, **après, tu me la rends.**

Je hoche ma tête en pinçant mes lèvres et le regarde disparaître dans le tourbillon. De nouveau seule dans mon salon, je file sur mon ordinateur pour vous partager mes nouvelles folies ;)

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ;)_

 _Je vous partage cet épisode en vous souhaitant de passer un joyeux Noël^^ Gros bisous ;)_

 **Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

Est-ce que vous savez à quel point il est compliqué de trouver ses clés dans un sac à main ? On dit que le sac à main d'une femme est pire que la caverne d'Ali Baba et je confirme !

J'ai sorti au moins cinq enveloppes, le livret de famille, mon portefeuille (objet très précieux), ma brosse, mon labello, mon déo, trois paquets de Kleenex, mon agenda et le jouet que S comptait emmener en secret à l'école (je l'ai grillé) avant de trouver mes fichus clés !

Pour rien en plus parce que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé ! Et maintenant je remets tout en vrac dans mon sac, prends mes sacs Leclerc plein de course pour rentrer chez moi.

Je soupire en posant tout ça dans la cuisine et arque un sourcil en entendant la télé. Je balance mes chaussures devant le meuble (à la base faut les mettre DANS le meuble, mais moi je fais ce que je veux ^^), accroche mon manteau et jette un œil dans mon salon. Mon homme, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Temari regardent un film !

Je m'avance un peu plus et écarquille mes yeux en voyant qu'ils regardent 50 nuances de Grey ! Oh my God, mon Shika d'amour va me tuer ! Je lui jette un regard et voit qu'il est à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

Vu que personne n'a remarqué ma présence, je m'éclipse à pas de loup. Mais à peine suis-je retournée dans ma cuisine que…

 **_ Sakka, c'est toi ?** M'interpelle la voix de mon mari.

Je suis découverte ! Je reviens dans le salon, un immense sourire hypocrite sur mes lèvres.

 **_ Coucou tout le monde.**

 **_ Chuuuuuuut,** me fait Temari, à fond dans le film.

Je me statufie, évitant soigneusement le regard du manipulateur des ombres, en attendant que le film se termine.

… … …

 **_ Mais il est excellent ce film,** s'extasie Temari quand le générique de fin démarre. **Faut le montrer à Jiraiya,** elle regarde Sasuke. **Tu veux pas aller le chercher ?**

 **_ Attends Tema,** s'interpose mon Nara, **c'est bien aussi la version qu'il a fait, non ?**

 **_ Mouais, faudrait mélanger les deux,** dit-elle incertaine.

 **_ J'ai la suite si vous…**

 **_ NON,** je cris en même temps que Shikamaru, coupant mon homme dans son élan.

 **_ Y a une suite ?** S'enthousiasme ma blonde cendré préférée, ma jumelle capillaire, heu non, oubliez ça, je ne suis pas blonde !

 **_ Bien sûr,** reprend mon homme, un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres, **il y en a trois en tout,** annonce-t-il joyeusement.

 **_ Galère,** soupire mon Shika, je compatis avec lui.

 **_ Comment tu vas Sakka aujourd'hui ?**

C'est suspect que mon ténébreux me demande comment je vais, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je plisse mes yeux en tenant son regard, le voyant sourire de toutes ses dents.

 **_ Il y a encore deux secondes j'allais bien,** je réponds, **et toi ?**

 **_ Oh, moi ça va,** dit-il sans lâcher son sourire. **Je dois quand même avoué être déçu pour toi,** ajoute-t-il en faisant une moue triste.

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Je fronce mes sourcils, septique, alors que tous regarde l'Uchiha en attendant qu'il explique la raison de cet intérêt soudain qu'il me porte.

 **_ Je trouve dommage qu'une anonyme de tes lectrices d'amour te suggère de caser ton cher et tendre « Kakashi sensei » avec Hinata et non avec toi comme tu le voulais !**

Le traître, je savais que c'était suspect, lui qui passe son temps à me menacer de son sharingan… J'évite soigneusement le regard de mon homme.

 **_ Au contraire,** je réplique histoire de lui ôter ce sourire satisfait, **je suis d'accord avec ma lectrice, Hinata irait très bien avec Kakashi !**

 **_ Tu aurais pourtant fait une « mignonne petite kunoïchi »,** me nargue-t-il, je grogne.

 **_ Intéressant,** dit mon mari en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

 **_ Oh, tu n'es pas au courant Namour,** attaque Sasuke en regardant mon homme.

 **_ Eh détends toi Uchiha-teme,** je rétorque, à deux doigts de l'étrangler, **y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'appeler comme ça !**

 **_ C'est dommage,** réplique-t-il, **je t'aurais bien vu écrire sur Kakashi et toi en parallèle de Namour et moi !**

Temari rigole pendant que je fusille mon ancien-ténébreux-préféré de mon plus noir regard en croisant mes bras.

 **_ Désolé mon chou, je ne fais pas de yaoi,** je dis en lui faisant un sourire mauvais, Sasuke rit.

 **_ J'irais présenté ton Namour à un auteur compétent,** je vais le tuer, c'est décidé.

 **_ Je suis une auteure compétente,** je le contredit, **mais je n'écris pas de yaoi et puis, tu me fatigue,** je dis en grognant, **Namour est à moi et Kakashi aura son OS avec Hinata !**

 **_ Eh Sakka, ma puce, calme-toi,** intervient mon homme, **je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu face un OS avec Kakashi et toi,** j'écarquille mes yeux, choquée. **En échange, j'accepte la proposition de Sasuke,** ajoute-t-il en souriant au sharingan-man.

Non mais depuis quand nous sommes un couple libéral ? Je dois faire une tête bizarre parce mon Shika d'amour vient me prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Pleures, il faut que ça sorte,** me dit mon Nara, **ça va aller.**

 **_ Non ça va pas du tout,** je renifle pour m'empêcher de pleurer, **Uchiha-teme est un briseur de couple.**

 **_ Techniquement,** intervient Temari, **c'est toi la briseuse de couple vu que tu faisais du rentre-dedans à Kakashi.**

 **_ Tema,** la gronde Shikamaru.

 **_ Ma femme,** intervient mon homme choqué, **faire du rentre-dedans ? Ce serait une première, je veux voir ça,** termine-t-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke se lève, prend mon sac à main dans la cuisine et revient pour le donner à mon mari. Il fouille, sort mon Précieux et va lire _Naruto et Cie_.

… … …

 **_ Elle n'est pas aguicheuse, je me disais aussi,** rétorque mon homme, **elle est juste en admiration devant Hatake !**

 **_ Tu le prends plutôt bien,** s'étonne Temari.

 **_ Disons que Shippuden à envahit notre quotidien, entre les gosses qui adorent, ma femme qui fait des fan-fictions… J'm'y suis fait !**

Je reste dans les bras de mon manipulateur d'ombre favori (quoi que j'aie un faible pour son fils). Je ne sais plus si je préfère les bras de mon BM d'amour ou ceux de mon Shika… Calme-toi Sakka, ton homme est là et Temari aussi '_'

 **_ Ravi que mon sex-appeal fonctionne sur toi Namour,** surenchérit Sasuke.

 **_ Ravi que mon charme naturel te plaise,** rétorque mon homme.

Non mais ils ne sont pas sérieux quand même ?

Apparemment si, Sasuke pose sa main sur la cuisse de MON mari °-° avant que tous deux s'éclipsent je ne sais où. Je me détache de Shikamaru, prête à courser l'Uchiha pour faire de Sakura une veuve et de Sarada une orpheline. Comment ? J'en sais rien, mais j'y arriverais !

Mais Temari m'arrête avant même que j'ai fait deux pas en me disant :

 **_ Laisse-les Sakka, ils ne feront rien, je t'assure.**

Je suis septique mais décide de rester avec le couple Nara, un de mes couples favoris dans le Manga ! Je m'installe donc sur ma chaise de bureau, face au couple.

 **_ Bon,** entame la kunoïchi de Suna, **j'ai besoin de ton aide Sakka.**

 **_ Je suis toute ouïe,** je réponds.

 **_ Je t'explique,** dit-elle en s'avançant légèrement, décollant son dos du canapé. **Mon cher et tendre époux ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'il a, lui aussi, 50 nuances,** Shikamaru soupire et je souris.

 **_ J'ai quand même le droit de ne pas avoir envie d'utiliser des fouets ou je ne sais quoi,** rétorque mon Nara chéri.

 **_ Tu aimes ce film ?** Me demande la blonde en ignorant son mari.

 **_ Oui, j'aime bien,** j'avoue avec des rougeurs.

 **_ Ne m'ignore pas Tema,** insiste Shikamaru.

 **_ Je ne t'ignore pas,** lui dit sa femme en le regardant, **je fais juste abstractions des débilités que tu peux déblatérer.**

 **_ Elle est bonne celle-là,** dit le manipulateur des ombres en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Je les regarde, chacun leur tour, pendant qu'ils se prennent la tête, comme on suit un match de tennis ! Les paris sont lancés mes amours de lecteurs : qui aura le dernier mot ? Perso, ayant suivi la fin des Shippuden, je parie sur Temari !

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que font Sasuke et mon homme quand même !

 **_ Je dis juste que j'aimerais pimenter notre intimité,** rétorque Temari.

 **_ Bah mets-toi un peu à ma place,** réplique mon Nara, **tu te base sur un fichu bouquin et maintenant un film, autant dire que je ne suis pas un bon amant !**

 **_ Mais n'importe quoi,** soupire la Sabaku.

 **_ Heu, je ne pense pas que cette discussion me concerne,** je dis, mal à l'aise, **je vais aller voir ce que font les yaoistes…**

 **_ Non, reste-là,** insiste la détentrice de l'éventail, **ça te donnera de l'inspiration pour tes prochains lemon,** me sourit-elle alors que je deviens aussi cramoisie qu'on peut l'être, je fais concurrence à Hinata !

 **_ Mais oui, t'as raison,** s'emporte Shikamaru, **partageons notre sexualité avec Sakka, ce qui équivaut à la partager aussi avec ses lecteurs,** je rêve ou il vient d'être sarcastique ?

 **_ Fais pas ton timide,** rétorque ma jumelle capill… euh, ma blonde cendrée préférée. **Le sexe n'est pas un sujet tabou à ce que je sache, t'es pas d'accord Sakka ?**

 **_ Oui, oui, bien sûr,** je dis d'une petite voix.

 **_ T'as de la fièvre Sakka ?** S'inquiète Shika. **T'es toute rouge.**

Je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Je veux bien vous aider, mais je ne suis pas sexologue !**

 **_ Madame adore écrire des lemon mais fait sa prude devant des petites questions innocentes,** me taquine Temari.

Il y a une différence entre écrire des lemon et parler de ma vie intime à mes lecteurs, non mais Oh !

Je fronce mes sourcils, croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui dit que je répondrais à chacune de ses questions (oui j'ai un petit côté cinglée, vous l'aviez pas encore remarqué ?).

Temari affiche un immense sourire alors que son époux soupire en s'enfonçant dans mon canapé.

 **_ On est d'accord que la routine brise un couple,** je hoche ma tête, d'accord avec elle, **donc pimenter sa vie sexuelle est le meilleur moyen de casser la routine ?**

 **_ Entièrement d'accord,** je réponds, faisant râler dans sa barbe mon Shika d'amour.

 **_ Bien,** dit, ravie, la chérie de mon chéri. **Du coup, Shika a accepté les menottes,** son mari devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je souris, **mais il refuse la fessée. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que c'est pas méchant, t'es d'accord Sakka ?**

 **_ Euh… Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas proposé à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ?**

 **_ Jolie esquive,** sourit Temari, je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Bon, tu sais quoi, t'as raison, on va pimenter notre intimité, ça te vas ?**

Merci mon Shikamaru d'amour, tu viens de me sauver *-*

 **_ Voilà une parole intelligente,** réplique sa femme avec un immense sourire. **Merci pour ton aide Sakka.**

Je n'ai absolument rien fait mais bon ! Je lui souris et vois Sasuke et mon homme revenir en se marrant. Je fronce mes sourcils.

 **_ Vous faisiez quoi ?**

 **_ On se mettait d'accord sur qui prendrait l'autre,** me répond mon mari, me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Les deux yaoistes se marrent de nouveau, accompagné par le couple Nara.

 **_ Boude pas Sakka,** me taquine mon ancien-ténébreux-préféré. **Namour à de belles fesses mais je préfère celles de Hinata.**

Et me voilà de nouveau aussi cramoisi que possible pendant que l'Uchiha se marre et frappe dans la main de mon homme.

 **_ Vous avez réglé votre petit problème les Nara ?** Questionne Sasuke, recevant un hochement de tête du couple. **Du coup, je vais devoir te quitter Namour, mais,** il s'approche de mon homme et lui caresse la joue d'un doigt, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, **ce n'est qu'un au revoir mon lapin.**

Sasuke active son tourbillon pendant que je fusille mon mari des yeux alors que lui, il sourit.

Le couple s'avance vers moi. Temari me fait la bise en me remerciant une nouvelle fois, pour rien, avant de disparaître. Shikamaru me fait un sourire avant de serrer la main de mon homme et rentrer dans le tourbillon.

 **_ Je reviendrais Sakka,** m'annonce l'Uchiha, je lui fais un sourire totalement hypocrite et il regarde mon homme. **Il me tarde de te revoir.**

Le ténébreux lui envoie un baiser volant et disparaît avec son tourbillon. Je regarde mon homme qui affiche toujours un immense sourire.

 **_ Tu t'es bien amusé avec Sasuke ?**

Il a le culot de rire en plus ! Il n'est pas sérieux là !

 **_ Jalouse ?** Me taquine-t-il.

Ah il veut jouer à ça ? Je lui attrape le colbac et…

La suite ne vous regarde pas mes amours de lecteurs ) A plus tard !

 _ **A suivre…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?**

 **Déjà, bonne année à tous, j'espère que vous avez bien fêter ça !**

 **Désolé, je ne publie vraiment pas souvent mais je vais essayer de vous sortir un épisode dans pas longtemps, je cherche l'inspiration lol ;)**

 **En attendant, je vous fais une petite note pour vous remercier pour vos reviews ;)**

 **Evidemment, merci à mon chunnin pour son pavé qui m'a bien fait marrer :D**

 **Malyss64: Merci d'adorer :D Je l'aime toujours autant mon ténébreux, même s'il veut me piquer mon homme lol :D Je viendrais te lire quand j'aurais un moment ;) Bisous**

 **Kajol: Merci pour ta review ;) Je te rassure, je ne fantasme sur personne lol, c'est juste pour délirer ! Je suis très contente que l'OS Kakashi Hinata t'es plu :D effectivement, le lemon aurait gâcher, c'est pour ça que j'en ai pas fait ! J'y travaille sur la fic Shika-Hina, et merci pour la chanson "les deux amants", elle m'inspire lol. Plein d'autre? D'accord, quand je serais inspirer je t'en concocterais d'autre ;) Bisous**

 **La savante: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je suis très contente de t'avoir fait rire :D Oui, Minou est trop mignonne *-* et j'ai passé ton "bonne fête" à tous, il n'y avait donc aucun jaloux :D Bisous**

 **Voilà, a bientôt pour un nouvel épisode ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

 **_ Rum rum,** se racle grossièrement la gorge une personne.

J'étais à deux doigts de passer mon niveau à Candy Crush et voilà qu'on vient encore m'embêter ! Qui c'est cette fois ? Je lève ma tête de mon nouveau Précieux tout beau tout neuf et fronce mes sourcils.

 **_ Namour est là ?** Me demande mon ancien-ténébreux-préféré, je souris mesquinement.

 **_ Non, Namour est au travail Uchiha-teme,** je lui réponds.

Il soupire pendant que je jubile de lui avoir cassé son euphorie ! Je l'ignore ensuite pour voir avec qui ce traître est venu cette fois.

*-* Je suis aux anges, j'ai, chez moi, le génie des Hyûga, le mec le plus bestial de Konoha et ma belette !

Bon, pour les incultes (ne vous sentez pas visez^^), le génie des Hyûga est Neji, le mec le plus bestial de Konoha est Kiba (accompagné d'Akamaru, vous n'imaginez pas la taille du chiot '-') et ma belette est… Evidemment, Itachi Uchiha ! Le génie du clan au sharingan, le Kage du Hokage, la définition même du mot ninja…

Kami-sama, j'ai quatre shinobi que je surkiffe chez moi *-*, non, rectification, seulement trois parce que mon ancien-ténébreux-préféré a baissé dans mon estime depuis qu'il complote avec mon homme.

 **_ Bon, on s'assoit hein,** dit Kiba avant de regarder Sasuke. **Je croyais qu'elle était adorable ta Sakka, mais rayon politesse tu repasseras !**

Sasuke rougit et moi je bugue en me rendant compte que le maître-chien à raison !

 **_ Oh désolé, asseyez-vous,** faut que je me rattrape. **Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

 **_ Non, merci,** répondent les quatre, en chœur !

Ils ont jamais soif les ninjas, vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Même dans le Manga, on les voit jamais boire, c'est louche, non ? Oh, non, non, non, je sais à quoi vous pensez : Tsunade boit ! Mais pas de l'eau, donc ça n'compte pas !

 **_ Dis-donc Sakka,** m'interpelle le traître en fronçant ses sourcils, **j'étais d'accord pour UNE fiction où Hinata est avec Shikamaru,** je sais ce qu'il va me dire. **Et toi tu prends tes aises, tu nous fais un OS de MA brune avec Kakashi !** J'ai envie de sourire, mais je résiste. **Et tu réitère ta connerie avec Itachi, mon propre frère !** Alors là, je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

Mais je ne rigole pas, il vient d'activer ses pupilles diaboliques ! C'est ce qu'on appelle passé du rire aux larmes, non pas que je pleure mais je ne fais pas la maligne.

Ma belette regarde son cadet avec un sourire en coin.

 **_ Et t'as pas vu Otôto** **? Sakka t'as fait un OS avec ton épouse légitime, tu sais, Sakura,** dit Itachi. (otôto signifie petit frère en japonais au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, vous vous coucherez moi bête ce soir !)

Sasuke le fusille du regard et l'aîné sourit, je l'aime ma belette *-*

 **_ Et puis, TA brune ?** Arque un sourcil Kiba. **Il me semble qu'elle est la femme de Naruto à la base.**

 **_ Wouaf,** approuve Akamaru.

 **_ On t'a pas sonné Inuzuka.**

 **_ J'ai eu mon lemon moi,** sourit fièrement le maître-chien.

 **_ Rum rum,** se racle la gorge Neji, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage sévère. **Vous allez vous calmez bandes d'obsédés, vous parlez de l'héritière Hyûga, ma tendre cousine, modérez vos paroles,** les réprimande-t-il avant de river ses yeux nacrés sur moi. **C'est valable pour toi aussi Sakka,** je déglutis, **ne crois pas que tu peux mettre Hinata-sama avec tous les shinobi que tu veux juste parce qu'elle est ton personnage favori.**

 **_ Crois pas qu'elle va t'écouter,** lui dit Sasuke. **Madame n'écoute que ses « amours de lecteurs ».**

Je lui fais un sourire totalement hypocrite, mais il a tout de même raison !

 **_ Oh, il n'serait pas jaloux le génie au byakugan,** ironise Kiba. **C'est vrai que ce serait étrange que tu ais le droit à ton OS avec ta « tendre cousine ».**

Neji rougit en fusillant le maître-chien. Je pourrais contredire l'Inuzuka en lui précisant que j'ai déjà lu des fics où Neji et Hinata sont ensemble mais je préfère me taire !

 **_ Contrairement à vous, je ne fantasme pas sur Hinata-sama,** se défend le génie Hyûga. **L'amour que je lui porte est purement fraternel.**

Je ris sobrement en pensant à une fiction que j'adore ( _« Un prof pas si charmant »,_ non, non, je ne veux pas du tout vous influencer dans vos choix de lecture mais je vous la conseille fortement, j'adore cette fiction) où Neji fantasme littéralement sur ma favorite.

 **_ Je ne fantasme pas sur ta cousine,** le contredit ma belette.

 **_ Ah oui ? Et l'OS** _ **Kage to Hikari**_ **, ça te dis quelque chose,** l'agresse Neji.

 **_ C'était une demande d'une de mes lectrices,** je défends mon ténébreux préféré (Itachi, je suis en guerre froide avec Sasuke). **Itachi ne m'a fait aucune demande.**

Akamaru se met à grogner et j'entends feuler juste après. Je panique et demande à l'homme-bête de tenir sa boule de poil blanche pour qu'il évite de dévorer mon chat (c'est une femelle mais je sais que vous avez les idées mal placée alors je mets le mot au masculin. Si si, arrêtez de nier).

 **_ T'aime les animaux,** me demande Kiba.

 **_ Ça dépend lesquels,** je réponds.

 **_ Comment il s'appelle,** enquête-t-il.

Alors je vous prierais de prendre en considération mon adoration pour le manga Naruto Shippuden avant de juger le nom de mon chat *-*

 **_ Elle s'appelle Païn,** je réponds.

Les quatre shinobi explosent de rire en regardant mon chat.

Bah, j'ai choisis ce nom parce que l'arc de Païn est l'un des moments que j'aime le plus dans Shippuden et ça plaisait à mes enfants. Arrêtez de vous moquer !

 **_ Je vais aller en toucher deux mots à Yahiko et Nagato,** sourit ma belette, **ils vont être contents qu'un chat porte leur nom !**

 **_ Tant que tu n'me les ramène pas après,** je dis à mon ancien-ténébreux-préféré qui rit encore.

 **_ Je pourrais, tu les utilise il me semble,** sourit-il narquoisement.

Je le fusille du regard puis décide de savoir pourquoi ils sont venus me voir. Pas Sasuke, il est tout le temps là, lui !

 **_ En fait, Sasuke parle souvent de toi,** me répond ma belette, **je voulais savoir à quoi tu ressembles.**

Je lui souris pendant que mon ancien-ténébreux-préféré s'enfonce dans mon canapé, rougissant.

 **_ Moi je voulais te remercier pour ton OS** _ **D'amitié en amour**_ **,** me dit Kiba d'un grand sourire, approuvé d'un aboiement de son chien démesuré. **J'ai adoré le lemon qui va avec,** ajouta-t-il en souriant au traitre qui grogne.

 **_ Et moi je voulais te rappeler que ma cousine est mariée à Naruto,** revient à la charge Neji. **D'ailleurs, notre Hokage m'a dit de te rappeler qu'il attend toujours son OS torride.**

Je souris nerveusement au génie des Hyûga.

 **_ Et moi,** enchaîne Sasuke, **j'exige que tu me donne l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone et l'identité complète de J'men Baleck,** dit-il en me regardant sévèrement. **On va voir s'il s'en baleck quand il m'aura en face de lui.**

 **_ Désolé Uchiha-teme,** je dis en lui souriant narquoisement, **je ne trahirais pas mon chunnin.**

 **_ Hein,** fait Kiba en me regardant, interloqué, **t'as un chûnin ?**

 **_ Techniquement non,** je réponds en souriant, **je ne suis pas un ninja ! Mais c'est mon chunnin quand même.**

 **_ Ouais, et lui il l'appelle sensei,** dit Sasuke en levant ses yeux au ciel, **t'as pas lu les reviews qu'elle reçoit ?**

 **_ Ça te dérange Otôto ?** Sourit Itachi.

 **_ Ouais ça me dérange,** dit-il. **Il serait sympa encore, je n'dis pas,** hausse-t-il ses épaules, **mais il encourage Sakka à publier des fics où Hinata n'est pas avec moi et en plus ça le fait rire,** les trois autres ninjas sourit en le regardant pendant qu'il me regarde à nouveau. **Et puis tu lui diras que Hinata a plus de valeur qu'une moto ok !**

Je pouffe de rire en essayant de le camoufler pendant que les shinobi débattent sur mes amours de lecteurs.

Ma belette défend mon chunnin parce qu'il m'a inspiré l'OS où il est avec Hinata. Kiba se lance dans l'idée d'envoyé une lettre d'amour à Ernessa parce qu'elle a commenté son OS, Akamaru approuve d'un aboiement. Sasuke ne démord pas de ses envies de meurtre envers J'men Baleck tout en étant en admiration devant le Savant et Malyss64.

Et Neji reste silencieux avant de me fixer.

 **_ Je connais pas tes lecteurs,** me dit-il, **par contre je connais tes fictions,** je souris nerveusement. **Tu m'imagines tout le temps avec Tenten et je t'en remercie. Mais t'aurais pu me faire un lemon avec elle au lieu de** _ **Derniers mots**_ **.**

 **_ Je l'ai lu cet OS,** l'informe Sasuke. **Un vrai sentimental le génie des Hyûga,** dit-il en se moquant, faisant rougir le surnommé.

 **_ Moi je trouve que Sakka comprends bien le ressentis de nos personnages,** déclare Itachi, je ne l'aime plus ma belette, je l'adoooore ! **J'ai bien aimé mon rôle dans** _ **Le Chantage**_ **,** ajouta-t-il en me souriant, **mais je dois t'avouer être d'accord avec ton chûnin, pourquoi tu m'as tué dans** _ **Souvenirs**_ **?**

 **_ Désolé Itachi,** je dis en lui faisant la moue. **Je me rattraperais bientôt, tu es dans la fiction que réclame Kajol et que je publierais dès que possible.**

 **_ J'y suis moi aussi ?** Me demande Neji. **Parce que, moi aussi je suis mort dans** _ **Souvenirs**_ **.**

 **_ Oui, toi aussi Neji,** je l'informe, l'Inuzuka me regarde. **Non, pas toi Kiba, désolée. Je te ferais un autre OS si mes amours de lecteurs le veulent.**

 **_ Et moi, j'y suis ?**

 **_ Je ne te le dirais pas,** je souris et Sasuke grogne.

 **_ Avec ça, tu peux enlever ta « mention spéciale pour Sasuke » sur ton profil,** boude-t-il.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je sois en extase devant lui alors qu'il me menace de son sharingan à chaque fois et qu'il tente de me voler mon mari !

 **_ C'est de ta faute Otôto,** me défend ma belette, mon nouveau ténébreux préféré, **elle te fait des fictions avec Hinata et toi t'es désagréable avec elle.**

Sasuke baragouine dans sa barbe inexistante en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Itachi lui demande de répéter.

 **_ Excuse-moi Sakka,** me dit-il à contrecœur, je souris, les excuses de Sasuke Uchiha valent de l'or !

 **_ On fait la paix alors ? Tu ne dragueras plus mon mari ?**

 **_ Oui on fait la paix et non je ne le draguerais plus,** dit-il. **Normalement,** ajoute-t-il tout bas mais je l'ai entendu le bougre.

 **_ Attends,** pâli ma belette, **Sasuke, t'es bisexuel ?**

Le cadet des Uchiha ne répond pas, il rougit fortement et je suis sûre qu'il rêve de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Aller, j'ai envie d'être gentille avec lui pour marquer cette paix entre nous.

 **_ Ne le gronde pas ma belette, euh Itachi, pardon,** je rougis pendant qu'il sourit. Je me racle la gorge. **Si tu aimes ton frère tu dois l'aimer sans condition et accepter ses choix.**

 **_ Je l'accepte,** me répond-il, **j'aurais juste préféré l'apprendre autrement. Et qui sont ces hommes qui te font fantasmer ?**

 **_ Namour et Naruto,** répond mon Uchiha d'amour, je souris.

 **_ C'est qui Namour,** demande Kiba.

 **_ Mon mari,** je lui réponds.

Sasuke me sourit puis informe ses collègues qu'ils vont devoir repartir dans le narutoverse. Je vois alors ma télévision tourbillonner et les shinobi se lève pour venir me saluer.

 **_ Motive tes lecteurs,** me dit Kiba, **avec qui ils veulent même.**

 **_ Wouaf,** approuve Akamaru.

Je souris à l'homme le plus bestial de Konoha, et à sa boule de poil gigantesque, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux dans l'invocation de Sasuke.

 **_ Un lemon avec Tenten et promis je ne dirais plus rien concernant Hinata-sama,** me supplie le génie des Hyûga à qui j'offre un sourire amusé.

 **_ Embrasse ma favorite de ma part,** je lui dis, il hoche sa tête et disparait à son tour.

Les frères Uchiha se parlent en avançant vers le tourbillon et moi. Je souris.

Ma belette me fait un sourire puis une bise sur la joue avant de disparaître. J'ai eu un bisou d'Itachi *-*

 **_ Si je te promets de laisser J'men Baleck en vie, tu me donneras son adresse, son numéro et son identité complète ?** Je ris.

 **_ A bientôt Sasuke,** je lui réponds avec un grand sourire.

Il me rend mon sourire et disparait, emportant son tourbillon avec lui. Je soupire et reprends mon Précieux, j'ai un niveau de Candy Crush à passer !

 _ **A suivre…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _J'ai galéré pour trouver cet épisode et mes enfants m'en ont soufflé une bonne partie. Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

 **_ SAKKAAAAAAAA,** crie une voix que je connais bien et qui me fait sourire.

J'éteins l'eau et essuie mes mains avant de quitter ma cuisine pour rejoindre mon salon où je me fais assaillir par un blond surexcité.

J'aime les câlins, mais là il m'étouffe !

 **_ Lâche-la baka, tu vas l'aplatir comme une crêpe,** tente de me venir en aide Sasuke.

Naruto desserre sa prise, je reprends mon souffle, mais il ne me lâche pas complètement et me regarde en affichant un immense sourire radieux made in Naruto Uzumaki.

 **_ T'es mon auteure favorite,** me dit-il, **tu déchires tout, t'es trop forte, je t'aiiiiiimeeeeeeeeuh…**

Wow, j'en suis flattée *-*

 **_ Mon amour, calme toi,** dit ma favorite en voyant que son mari me secoue comme un prunier.

 **_ Mais mon petit coquelicot,** dit-il en regardant sa femme, sans me lâcher, **est-ce que t'as lu le lemon qu'elle m'a fait ? Sakka est ma déesse du lemon torride.**

 **_ Oui bon, ça va, c'est pas la seule auteure à savoir en écrire, exagères pas,** baragouine mon ténébreux.

 **_ T'es jaloux teme,** sourit radieusement mon blondinet.

Sasuke lui jette un regard noir, croisant ses bras sur son torse, ce qui fait que Naruto me lâche. Ouf, il a de la poigne mon héros d'amour !

 **_ Ta déesse des lemons a aussi offert ta femme à Kakashi et Itachi,** argue Sasuke.

 **_ Oui, je les ai lu,** sourit l'Hokage, **mais y a pas de lemon dedans.**

 **_ Quel baka,** soupire Sasuke en allant s'installer sur mon canapé.

Hinata me sourit en me saluant et va rejoindre son amant, enfin, l'Uchiha quoi^^ Naruto me sourit une nouvelle fois.

 **_ Regardes,** me dit-il, tout sourire, **on t'a ramené des p'tits nouveaux !**

Je détourne mon regard de mon blondinet pour voir Kankurô et Tenten me sourire. Je leur souris en leur souhaitant la bienvenue chez moi, les invitant ensuite à s'assoir.

Naruto va prendre place près de sa femme pendant que le Sabaku et ma petite chérie aux macarons vont occuper l'autre canapé. Comme d'habitude, je leur propose à boire, ce qu'ils refusent, avant de m'installer sur ma chaise de bureau.

 **_ Ça fait plaisir de te rencontrer,** me souris Tenten. **Depuis le temps que je demande à Uchiha de m'emmener avec eux,** ajoute-t-elle en lançant un bref regard au nommé.

 **_ C'est un égoïste le teme, il croit que Sakka lui appartient,** rit Naruto.

 **_ Racontes pas de conneries baka.**

 **_ Mais non voyons, c'est parce qu'il veut Namour pour lui tout seul,** argue Tenten avec un sourire taquin. **Au fait, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu me trouve jolie et avec du potentiel.**

Sasuke lève ses yeux au ciel pendant que Naruto et moi on se moque de lui.

 **_ Rêve pas Tenten,** rétorque mon ténébreux, **Sakka te vois avec Neji, tu ne m'auras pas.**

 **_ A moins que ses lecteurs ne lui demande,** dit posément ma favorite, faisant grimacer la maîtresse des armes et le dernier des Uchiha.

 **_ Neji me conviens moi,** dit-elle avant de me regarder, **ou Lee vu que tu me mets avec lui dans** _ **Souvenirs**_ **.**

 **_ J'ai été lire** _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune,**_ ajoute ma favorite, **il y a des chances pour que tu finisses avec Kankurô,** le nommé sourit à ma Hyûga.

Tenten hausse ses épaules, pas plus dérangée que ça.

 **_ Pour une fois où j'apparais dans une fiction de Sakka,** déclare le marionnettiste, je pince mes lèvres.

 **_ Tu n'es pas que dans cette fiction,** je dis d'une petite voix, **t'es dans** _ **La maîtresse du monstre**_ **aussi.**

 **_ Non,** dit-il en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, **tu parles de moi mais j'apparais pas, tu m'as tué !**

 **_ Ah,** je dis en réfléchissant rapidement. **Tu es dans** _ **Sous protection rapprochée**_ **.**

 **_ Hum,** fait-il, pas convaincu. **Faudrait que tu la termine cette fiction si tu veux que j'y apparaisse,** je pince mes lèvres.

 **_ Mon pauvre Kankurô,** compatis Tenten.

 **_ Ne le plains pas trop vite,** intervient mon ténébreux, **Sakka vient de nous pondre une nouvelle fiction et, apparemment, le marionnettiste de Suna va y apparaître !**

Je vois le regard désapprobateur de mon Uchiha d'amour qui regrette déjà que je publie la fiction où Hinata sera avec Shikamaru… S'il savait ce que je lui réserve, ah ah ah…

 **_ J'me plains pas Uchiha, t'inquiètes,** réplique Kankurô. **Je serais plutôt à plainte Naruto.**

 **_ Pourquoi,** se choque mon Hokage.

 **_ Bah, Sakka partage ta femme avec tout le monde et en priorité ton meilleur ami,** explique-t-il, Naruto hausse ses épaules.

 **_ Oh, d'ailleurs j'ai vu que t'avais fait une suite à** _ **Mon fils,**_ change de sujet ma favorite en me regardant.

 **_ Ouais,** fronce des sourcils mon blondinet, **après m'avoir fait passer pour un baka…**

 **_ Ça te change pas.**

 **_ Ferme-la teme,** grogne-t-il, faisant sourire tout le monde, **tu dévoiles mes faiblesses de père, t'as pas honte ?**

 **_ Penses à notre lemon mon amour,** le calme Hinata, merci ma chérie *-*

 **_ Moi j'me suis bien marré en lisant ça,** en rajoute Tenten.

 **_ Ouais, c'était sympa,** approuve Kankurô, **surtout le passage où Uchiha se fait mener par le bout du nez par sa fille !**

Mon ténébreux fusille du regard le marionnettiste avant que ce soit mon tour, je déglutis avec appréhension. Naruto se moque de son rival.

 **_ Fais pas trop le malin mon amour,** dit Hinata, **tu n'es pas mieux avec Himawari.**

Mon Sasuke est tout fière que sa favorite le défende, arborant un immense sourire Colgate à la Gaï sensei ! Naruto boude.

 **_ Une poêle à frire, incroyable ce truc,** résonne la voix de ma fille aînée en arrivant dans le salon.

 **_ Raiponce,** dit S en sautant sur place, le bras levé.

Les shinobi et moi, on regarde mes enfants qui font un quizz Disney sans même nous avoir remarqués !

 **_ J'adore les câlins,** reprend S.

 **_ La reine des neiges,** répond N, tout content d'avoir trouvé. **Hum… Quand on prend un oiseau pour écrire ça s'appelle twitter !** (celui qui trouve la réponse aura le droit à un énorme bisou de moi^^)

 **_ Salut les gosses,** intervient Kankurô, récoltant le regard de mes enfants.

 **_ Sasuke,** dit Minou en venant vers le nommé qui tente de cacher son sourire avant de la prendre sur ses genoux.

 **_ Tenten,** s'enthousiasme S qui vient immédiatement lui faire un câlin.

 **_ Salut les ninjas,** dit M en leur souriant. **Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?**

 **_ Ils connaissent pas Disney,** argue N.

 **_ Haannn, ça veut dire que même moi j'suis plus forte qu'eux,** s'extasie S qui a kidnappé les genoux de sa favorite aux macarons. **C'est vrai ? Vous connaissez pas les dessins animés ?**

 **_ Bah non, ils n'sont pas de notre univers S,** lui explique M.

 **_ On peut pas leur faire un quizz Naruto, ce s'rait trop facile,** dit N en faisant une moue qui indique qu'il réfléchit.

 **_ On peut leur faire un quizz sur maman,** propose A.

 **_ Non, non, non, pas intéressant,** je réplique en fronçant mes sourcils face à mon fils aîné, histoire de lui faire comprendre sa bêtise.

 **_ Si, si, très intéressant,** déclare Sasuke avec un sourire perfide.

 **_ Ouais,** valide Naruto d'un hochement de tête.

 **_ Même pas en rêve,** je rétorque avant de fusiller mes enfants du regard, leur promettant mille et une punitions s'ils me trahissent.

 **_ Si vous nous donnez les informations qu'on veut, je vous emmène dans notre univers,** dit Sasuke à mes enfants.

Je ne démords pas de mon regard avertissant mes bébés. Je les vois hésiter et se concerter. Je sais à quel point ils aimeraient aller dans le narutoverse mais c'est hors de question qu'ils dévoilent mes secrets.

M souris et regarde mon ténébreux.

 **_ D'accord mais la prochaine fois et uniquement si un seul des lecteurs de maman trouve son signe astrologique,** dit-elle avant de me jeter un regard.

Bon, ça va, j'y échappe pour l'instant et je négocierais avec ma fille plus tard ! Sasuke hausse ses épaules avant de regarder Naruto qui n'est pas satisfait.

 **_ Ils peuvent avoir un indice,** demande Kankurô.

A et M se regardent, cherchant un indice à donner à mes amours de lecteurs.

 **_ Moi j'ai un super indice,** réplique N, **maman est née entre janvier et décembre,** déclare-t-il avant de se marrer de sa propre bêtise.

 **_ T'es idiot ou quoi,** lui dit A.

 **_ Oh,** fronce des sourcils N, **j'suis pas idiot.**

 **_ Si,** reprend son frère.

 **_ Non,** insiste N.

 **_ En même temps, t'es un bon exemple,** dit M en souriant à son aîné qui ne sait plus quoi répliquer pendant que N se marre.

 **_ Bon, vous le donnez cet indice,** s'impatiente Sasuke.

 **_ Maman a le même mois de naissance qu'un des Uchiha,** dit alors ma fille aînée.

Je grimace, l'indice est trop facile. Naruto fronce ses sourcils avant de regarder sa femme, surement pour qu'elle l'aide, mais ma favorite lui précise que c'est à mes amours de lecteurs de trouver la réponse.

 **_ En parlant de tes lecteurs Sakka,** me dit mon ténébreux, **j'ai un petit message pour Malyss64. Je ne suis pas content du tout, y a pas de « entre les frères mon cœur balance »,** dit-il en grognant, **c'est moi qu'elle aime ok, c'est moi son beau et sexy ténébreux, pas Itachi !**

 **_ T'es exclusif teme,** se moque Naruto.

 **_ La ferme baka.**

 **_ La ferme baka,** répète Minou, je blanchis.

 **_ Surveille ton langage Sasuke,** dit ma favorite, **il y a des enfants.**

L'Uchiha pince ses lèvres avant de regarder ma dernière et sourire.

 **_ Lui c'est baka,** dit-il à ma fille en pointant du doigt Naruto.

 **_ Non, c'est Naruto,** dit mon bébé, faisant soupirer mon ténébreux.

 **_ Naruto baka,** insiste-t-il.

 **_ Naruto baka,** répète Minou.

 **_ Et Sasuke teme,** sourit mon blondinet.

 **_ Sasuke teme,** répète, enthousiaste, ma dernière en regardant l'Uchiha.

 **_ Vous avez fini de lui apprendre des bêtises tous les deux,** rétorque Tenten.

 **_ Ouais, elle a assez de ses frères et sœurs pour ça,** j'interviens.

Minou descend des genoux de Sasuke et s'approche de Kankurô, posant ses mains sur les cuisses du marionnettiste.

 **_ T'es qui toi ?**

 **_ Kankurô,** répond-il.

Minou le regarde comme s'il venait de dire un mot imprononçable alors je lui dis qu'il est le frère de Gaara.

 **_ Pourquoi tu fais des dessins sur ton visage,** lui demande N.

 **_ En plus tu sais pas dessiner,** dit S, j'évite de rire, ce que Sasuke et Naruto ne se refuse pas, même Kankurô sourit.

 **_ C'est un maquillage de guerrier,** répond le shinobi de Suna, un brin mystérieux, comme pour raconter une histoire qui fait peur.

 **_ Wow,** font, admiratif, N et S.

 **_ Et c'est qui ton amoureuse dans le manga,** demande M.

 **_ Kishimoto-sama ne m'en a pas donné,** répond-il en faisant la moue.

 **_ C'est parce que les filles te trouvent moche avec ton maquillage de guerrier,** questionne N.

 **_ Il est pas moche,** dit S en regardant son frère, fronçant ses sourcils, faisant sourire Kankurô et ses collègues.

 **_ Mais c'est moi le plus beau de tous,** sourit Sasuke en regardant mon clown de garçon-manqué.

 **_ Ah bah non,** dit-elle, faisant rire Naruto et beuguer l'Uchiha.

 **_ C'est qui pour vous les filles, les plus beaux du manga,** demande Tenten.

 **_ Shikamaru et Naruto,** répond immédiatement M, l'Hokage sourit victorieusement.

 **_ Naruto, Kiba et Gaara,** répond S en comptant sur ses doigts.

 **_ Et pour toi ma puce,** dit Hinata en souriant à Minou, **c'est qui les plus beaux ?**

 **_ Papa et Sasuke.**

Mon ténébreux est tout fier et prend ma fille sur ses genoux, disant que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, avant que Naruto demande à mes fils qui est la plus belle dans leur univers.

 **_ Bah Hinata,** dit A, pas du tout gêné qu'elle soit là alors que N sourit nerveusement.

 **_ Je sais pas,** dit-il.

Mon fils est timide et c'est trop mignon de le voir comme ça *-* Naruto insiste en disant qu'il a le droit de répondre qui il veut.

 **_ Alors la plus belle c'est maman,** répond-il.

Je souris et rougis avant de lui faire un gros bisou pendant que Tenten et Hinata regardent mon fils avec un sourire tendre.

 **_ Tu changeras d'avis en grandissant,** réplique Naruto, je le fusille du regard. **Quoi ? Son amoureuse sera plus belle que toi pour lui, faut t'y faire.**

 **_ Oui bah, laisse-moi rêver encore un peu ok.**

 **_ C'est pas vrai,** réplique A en regardant l'Hokage. **Mon amoureuse est moins belle que maman,** j'arque un sourcil.

 **_ T'as une amoureuse toi ?**

 **_ Euh… non,** me répond-il, paniqué.

 **_ Eh bien, y a pas que teme qui est exclusif,** rétorque Naruto en me regardant avec son sourire radieux et moqueur.

 **_ Maman dit qu'on aura des amoureux quand on sera adulte,** m'enfonce M, **parce qu'elle n'veut pas qu'on nous brise le cœur. Moi j'en ai pas parce que je n'veux pas que maman m'enferme à la maison,** je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Han, mais c'est pour ça que chunnin il t'appelle détective Sakka,** réplique A en écarquillant ses yeux.

 **_ Tu le connais,** enquête Sasuke, très intéressé.

 **_ Ouais, il a joué dans «** _ **Allô maman j'ai raté l'avion**_ **»,** répond mon fils aîné, je souris d'amusement.

 **_ Teme, t'enquêteras plus tard,** réplique Naruto. **Faut qu'on y aille, je n'peux pas laisser Shikamaru gérer trop longtemps Konoha à ma place,** dit-il en se levant.

Mes enfants soupire de déception alors Hinata et Tenten leur font des câlins, sauf Minou que Sasuke garde dans ses bras.

Je fais la bise à mes kunoïchi d'amour avant qu'elles ne s'engouffrent dans le tourbillon. Kankurô salue amicalement mes enfants avant de me faire un clin d'œil et disparaître.

Naruto et Sasuke se chamaillent encore pour le plus grand bonheur de mes enfants.

 **_ J'me vante pas j't'e dis,** réplique mon blondinet.

 **_ Dire que Shikamaru ne peut pas te remplacer trop longtemps c'est même plus se vanter là,** rétorque mon ténébreux, je souris.

 **_ Oublie pas que j'ai amené la paix dans notre univers teme,** fronce des sourcils l'Hokage.

 **_ Tu n'voudrais pas faire pareil dans le mien,** je demande ironiquement, calmant leur briefe et les faisant sourire.

Ils nous saluent d'un signe de la main et s'engouffrent dans le tourbillon en même temps. Je ne lâche pas cela des yeux avant de regarder mes enfants.

 **_ Je joue avec vous,** je leur dit, ce qui les fait sourire et s'installer sur les canapés.

 **_ C'était moi qui disait,** dit N, me faisant grimacer pour la formule approximativement française. **Quand on prend un oiseau pour écrire ça s'appelle Twitter.**

 _ **A suivre…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs^^_

 _Désolée de publier de façon totalement inégale mais l'humour n'est pas mon fort de base, du coup, je galère pour vous partager des suites que je juge drôle^^ En espérant que vous vous marrer toujours^^_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

Mes mains au-dessus du clavier, les sourcils froncés, je termine mon chapitre sur _Infiltré_. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je m'éclate à vous écrire cette fiction ! Pour les petits chanceux qui lisent aussi _Naruto et Cie_ , je vous informe que je vais très souvent vous induire en erreur dans ma nouvelle fiction, hi hi hi !

Sadique moi ?

Peut-être…

Je mets le point final du chapitre, cherche un titre, (oui parce que je suis bizarre comme nana, je trouve mon titre, les ¾ du temps, une fois le chapitre terminé !) et commence ma première relecture quand je vois ma télé tourbillonner. Evidemment, je sauvegarde mon travail et attend, les bras croisés, mes nouveaux invités surprises.

Mon ténébreux apparaît dans mon salon, m'arrachant un sourire, suivit de près par Gaara, Yahiko, Nagato et Sasori, je déglutis. Comment vous expliquer, en plus du nom de mon chat, mon mal-être ? Pour faire court : je suis dans la mélasse, mais alors une mélasse mes amours, costaud !

 **_ Salut,** je dis d'une voix fluette, espérant posséder des pouvoirs magiques capable de me rendre invisible (note à moi-même : rêve pas Sakka, t'es pas dans « _Les indestructible_ » là, ni dans « _Advengers_ », les pouvoirs magiques ça n'existent pas, arrête les dessins animés, c'est pas bon pour ta santé !)

 **_ Alors c'est toi Saka,** me dit Yahiko avec un grand sourire.

 **_ Du tout, vous vous êtes trompés d'auteure,** je nie en priant tous les dieux qui existent que Sasuke et Gaara ne me trahissent pas, **moi je suis heu…** réfléchis vite Sakka… **Mina,** ouais c'est beau ça comme prénom !

Je vois mon ténébreux croiser ses bras sur son torse en me fixant, amusé. Au moins, il ne me trahit pas, c'est déjà ça. Gaara me regarde froidement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit venu me voir par plaisir ! Les trois nouveaux venus regardent Sasuke qui hausse ses épaules.

 **_ C'est bizarre parce que tu ressembles bien à ce que nous a décrit Uchiha,** dit Yahiko, suspicieux.

 **_ C'est ma sœur jumelle,** je tente.

Je ne suis pas hyper crédible, surtout avec le rire de mon ténébreux en arrière-plan.

 **_ Bon ok,** je capitule en soupirant, **je suis Sakka. Bienvenu au bureau des plaintes, veuillez prendre place sur les canapés,** j'enchaîne, dépitée.

Les quatre shinobi que j'utilise dans _Souvenirs_ , parmi d'autre, s'installent sur mes canapés, suivit par mon rouquin d'amour, alors que je m'assois sur ma chaise de bureau, face à eux.

 **_ Ça m'fait très plaisir de te voir,** me sourit Yahiko en joignant ses mains, j'ai peur.

Nagato hoche imperceptiblement sa tête et Sasori, mon deuxième BM (re-traduction, pour les mémoires de poissons rouges, je vous soutiens ), Beau Mec), me fixe avec un sourire en coin, mais pas le genre de sourire gentil hein, le genre qui approuve que je suis dans la mélasse.

Mais il est toujours aussi canon *-*

 **_ Moi aussi,** je dis nerveusement en essayant de sourire.

 **_ J'aime beaucoup ta fiction,** _ **Souvenirs**_ **,** dit-il sans lâcher son sourire mais je sais que je vais manger sévère. **Tu sais, cette histoire où mes amis et moi on est, comment dire,** fait-il mine de réfléchir, **des pu**** de salo**** de mer**,** son sourire a disparu, j'ai peur.

 **_ Non, pas tous, vous avez des circonstances atténuantes,** je dis, tremblante. Kami-sama, Zeus, Jésus, Dieu, Allah, (etc, je vais pas tous les faire), pitié, faites qu'ils gobent mon affreuse excuse.

Je fronce mes sourcils en fusillant mon ténébreux des yeux quand cet imbécile éclate de rire. Traître !

 **_ Ahh ah ah ah ah ah,** et il ne se prive pas en plus. **Très atténuantes ouais, ah ah ah ah ah…**

 **_ Rigole pas trop,** intervint mon BM bis de sa voix calme, **t'es présenté comme un personnage perturbé et complexe !**

 **_ Qui a dit ça,** s'énerve mon ténébreux, je souris en même temps que Sasori.

 **_ Sakka,** intervient calmement Nagato, ignorant la question de Sasuke, **tu as le droit ne de pas nous apprécié tu sais, mais…**

 **_ Ah non, mais je vous aime beaucoup,** je le contredit avec franchise.

 **_ Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui es perturbée,** me dit mon BM bis, soutenu par le hochement de tête des autres.

Bon, c'est vrai, soyons franc, je ne suis pas totalement « normale » dans ma tête ! Si, c'est vrai ! Preuve irréfutable : je reçois des personnages de Manga chez moi, dans mon salon et même pas j'ai continué d'aller voir mon psy ! Normal ? Je leur tape la discute, sans problème. Oh et puis, je vous imagine sourire, peut-être même rire, en me lisant, tout comme je me marre toute seule de mes conneries ! Oui, je crois qu'effectivement, je suis perturbée.

Et je l'assume !

 **_ Mais si tu nous aime bien, pourquoi on est chez les méchants,** me demande Yahiko.

 **_ Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot à vrai dire,** je dis, hésitant légèrement, **vous êtes plus du côté des hommes qui se sont perdu en court de route,** j'ajoute, un peu plus assurée. **Bon, sauf Kisame, faut l'avouer, merci de ne pas l'avoir amené,** je souris en regardant Sasuke.

 **_ Tu veux que j'aille le chercher,** me demande-t-il, prêt à me rendre ce service dont je ne veux absolument pas.

 **_ Non, non, pas du tout,** je m'empresse de répondre, **restes avec moi.**

Je suis à deux doigts de le supplier.

 **_ Donc, si je résume bien,** reprend Nagato, **tu nous aime beaucoup, tous les trois, mais nous ne sommes que dans ta fiction** _ **Souvenirs**_ **et du côté des perdus-avec-circonstance-atténuante !**

 **_ Ah non, moi je suis dans** _ **Infiltré**_ **,** ajoute mon BM bis à qui j'offre un immense sourire.

 **_ Moi aussi,** sourit fièrement Sasuke.

 **_ T'es tout le temps là toi,** dit Yahiko en se tournant vers mon ténébreux, **tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup celui-là,** ajoute-t-il en me regardant cette fois.

 **_ C'est Sasuke Uchiha,** je souris en haussant mes épaules, signalant l'évidence (je sais que Malyss64 me comprend), **le nom fait tout !**

Non mais sérieux, c'est vrai ! Presque tous les Uchiha ont obtenu un background complet et complexe de Masashi. Les pauvres, il leur a fait la misère quand même !

 **_ Je suis un Uzumaki, le nom te dit pas quelque chose,** intervient Nagato, je souris nerveusement.

 **_ Ouais, bah moi j'ai ni clan, ni nom de famille,** dit Yahiko, dépité.

 **_ Moi je t'ai donné un nom de famille,** je dis en lui souriant.

 **_ Ouais, le nom de ton chat !**

Je pince mes lèvres et fusille Sasuke des yeux.

 **_ C'est pas moi,** argue-t-il en levant ses mains, **c'est ta belette.**

Je rumine intérieurement pendant qu'il sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **_ J'y suis aussi dans** _ **Infiltré**_ **,** intervient Gaara en me fusillant du regard, je déglutis. **Et je suis d'accord avec Nagato. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me refile un rôle de mer** alors que je suis « ton chéri à toi » sur ton profil ?**

 **_ Euh…** je fais, hésitante !

Je vous avais dit, je suis dans une mélasse !

 **_ A la base tu devais faire une suite à** _ **Sous protection rapprochée**_ **,** ajoute mon Kazekage d'amour, **pas écrire une nouvelle fiction où t'as encore décidé de me faire souffrir.**

 **_ Donc finalement même quand tu nous aime bien tu nous file le rôle des méchants,** hoche sa tête Yahiko.

 **_ Non mais il ne faut pas le voir comme ça,** je plaide. **Déjà, les méchants ne sont pas que méchant, bon à part quelques exceptions. Et puis, il y a de grands acteurs qui ont joué des rôles de méchants vous savez,** j'essaye d'argumenter. **Edward Norton dans «** _ **American history X »**_ **par exemple !**

 **_ T'es au courant qu'on ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles,** me dit mon ténébreux avec un sourire narquois.

 **_ Eh ben…** pas facile de leur trouver des références qu'ils connaissent… quoi que… **Vous êtes un bon exemple pourtant ! Yahiko, toi, t'es mort en gentil, donc tu n'comptes pas ! Mais vous autres…**

Nagato a quand même voulu (et presque réussi) détruire Konoha ! Sasori a carrément voulu assassiner sa propre grand-mère ! Gaara n'aurait pas rencontré Naruto après l'examen chûnin, il serait toujours un monstre et puis Sasuke… Pas besoin de vous donner d'explication^^ Ils n'ont donc pas besoin que j'argumente, ils sont les arguments^^

 **_ Vous avez pas trop les boules les gars,** se moque Yahiko. **Moi je suis un gentil,** se vante-t-il en se trémoussant sur mon canapé, je souris.

 **_ Bouze ton popotin,** résonne la voix aigüe de Minou qui vient dans le salon avec son jeu musical, remuant ses fesses.

 **_ Elle fait quoi là,** me demande Sasuke en la regardant bizarrement.

 **_ Bah je twerk,** répond ma fille, m'arrachant un grand sourire, tout comme les shinobi.

 **_ C'est quoi le… twerk,** demande Yahiko, souriant en regardant ma dernière.

 **_ C'est bouze ton popotin,** répond Minou alors que je ris de la voir faire.

Yahiko se lève et vient près de ma fille pour apprendre à twerker ! Bon, Minou n'est pas la meilleure des profs, mais faut la voir faire, elle est excellente !

 **_ Y a pas les autres,** me demande, surprit, mon roux.

 **_ Non,** je réponds, **y a que la maternelle qui fait grève !**

Yahiko oblige Nagato à venir près de Minou pour qu'elle lui apprenne à lui aussi. Je me marre en voyant les deux shinobi tenter de danser comme ma fille. Minou met ses mains sur ses hanches en les regardant.

 **_ Hey baby, regarde le pestacle,** dit-elle, je ris. **T'es tout seul dans ta chambre et tu twerk ? Attend.**

Ils ont beau ne pas comprendre la référence, on éclate tous de rire pour le jeu de scène de ma fille ! Et elle n'a que trois ans, ça promet !

 **_ Sakka,** m'appelle mon ténébreux que je regarde, il est trop sérieux, c'est pas bon !

Il me fait signe de venir m'assoir près de lui pendant que les autres sont occupé à regarder Minou, Yahiko et Nagato bouger leurs fesses en cadences.

 **_ Pourquoi t'as sortis une fiction qui parle des fictions d'autres auteurs,** me demande-t-il, septique. **En plus, tu pique le nom de mon chouchou,** _ **La chronique du savant**_ **, c'est forcément la chronique de mon chouchou !**

Je ris discrètement, pour sûr, Sasuke adore Savant^^

 **_ Effectivement, c'est la chronique de ton « chouchou » et il l'a créée pour faire connaître des auteurs et inciter les lecteurs à devenir actif en reviewant.**

 **_ Hm,** fait-il en souriant en coin, **c'est qu'il a eu une excellente idée mon chouchou,** je hoche vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer. **De toute façon, si je fais partie de ses préférés c'est que c'est un gars bien !**

Ça va les chevilles Sasuke ?

 **_ Et tu sais quoi,** je dis, me retenant de rire, **J'men Baleck participe à la chronique de Savant dis-donc !**

 **_ Mouais… C'est bien, il se rachète,** je ris sobrement, ça va être dur pour qu'ils s'entendent ces deux-là. **Au fait,** ajoute-t-il, penaud, **tu diras à Malyss64 que je suis honoré de son amour pour mon clan et moi. D'ailleurs,** ajoute-t-il en chuchotant discrètement, **vu que Hinata est prise en ce moment, comment dire… Y'aurait moyen que tu me gère un rencard avec Malyss64 ?**

 **_ Et t'en fais quoi de Sakura ?**

Je le vois soupirer longuement, dépité.

 **_ Si je te choppe un rencard avec Kakashi,** propose-t-il malicieusement.

 **_ Je suis mariée et fidèle, moi !**

 **_ T'es pas drôle,** boude-t-il.

Je ris et détourne mes yeux de mon ténébreux parce que Minou vient chercher Sasuke pour qu'il twerk lui aussi. Je m'installe dans mon canapé et ne loupe pas une seconde du grand Sasuke Uchiha entrain de twerker ! Je devrais filmer ça et le mettre sur Youtube !

Gaara s'approche discrètement de moi.

 **_ J'ai des circonstances atténuantes dans** _ **Infiltré**_ **,** me demande-t-il, je grimace.

 **_ Je ne révèle pas mes intrigues.**

 **_ Tu peux au moins me briefer sur mon rôle,** je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche, il soupire. **Même pas une micro info ?**

Je ris. Hors de question, je ne révèlerais rien du tout !

 **_ Hey, j'y arrive,** clame Yahiko. **Regardez, je twerk !**

Effectivement, il twerk, ah ah ah ! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas l'image mes amours de lecteurs.

Sasuke, Nagato et Yahiko s'affalent sur mon canapé, épuisés, alors que Minou continue son délire.

 **_ Bon, on y va les gars,** dit mon Kazekage d'amour en se levant.

Les autres l'imitent et Minou applaudit quand Sasuke active son tourbillon.

 **_ T'inquiètes pas maman,** me dit-elle, **je reste avec toi, je pars pas,** je souris avant de faire une moue qui incite ma fille à venir me faire un câlin.

Je la prends dans mes bras et salut les shinobi qui font tous un bisou à ma fille avant de disparaître dans le tourbillon. Je suis jalouse, moi aussi je voulais des bisous ! Surtout de mon BM bis !

 **_ Tu passeras le bonjour à Namour et à tes mioches,** me salut mon ténébreux avant de disparaître à son tour.

 **_ Maman mets la musique Minou ?**

 **_ Diable a Prada,** me demande-t-elle en levant ses bras en l'air. (Le vrai titre c'est « _Le Diable ne s'habille plus en Prada_ », mais avec Minou, c'est dur de dire tout le titre lol)

Je hoche ma tête et lui met sa chanson pour la voir danser et chanter.

Finalement, ils ont été cool avec moi mes invités surprise^^

 _ **A suivre…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou mes amours, vous allez bien ?_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews parce que je n'ai pas répondu avant^^ Mauvaise auteure que je suis^^_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma belle, merci pour ta review ;) Très heureuse de te faire rire et sourire^^ et pour Sasuke… bah je te laisse lire ce chapitre^^ Bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) mdr, je plaide coupable, promis, la prochaine fois je filme lol^^ Ravie de te faire rire^^ Bisous_

 _ **Poka No Kao :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie de t'avoir fait rire^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

 **_ Yaaaa !** Me fait sursauter ma fille aînée en rentrant à la maison une heure en avance. **Prof de math absent,** déclare-t-elle en me regardant avant de fermer la porte et faire une danse de la victoire.

Je secoue ma tête, souriante, en la regardant fêter l'absence de son professeur avant de me reconcentrer sur mon chapitre en court d'écriture.

 **_ Maman faut que j'te raconte,** dit-elle se laissant tomber magistralement dans le canapé. **Il s'est passé un milliard de choses aujourd'hui ! Déjà, Emeline s'est déclarée à Nathan juste avant qu'on aille en Histoire-Géo, j'ai eu ma note,** ajoute-t-elle rapidement avant de reprendre son monologue qui m'empêche d'écrire. **Oh et ma pire ennemi s'est ramassée en sport, c'était trop drôle, du coup…**

Je ne l'écoute plus, bloquée sur son contrôle dont j'aimerais connaître la note. Je la fixe donc avec un regard qu'elle connait bien, ce qui la fait se taire avant de me sourire radieusement. Elle vient m'enlacer pour m'amadouer.

 **_ Ça va ma petite maman chérie ? Tu veux que j'te fasse un café ?**

 **_ Bien tenté,** je lui dis, la faisant soupirer en se décollant de moi. **Alors ?**

 **_ Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que t'es plus à l'école maman,** tente-t-elle, **ça a changé depuis le temps…**

 **_ Tu t'enfonces-là !**

 **_ J'dis pas que t'es vieille,** argue-t-elle avec une moue attendrissante qui me fait arquer un sourcil. **T'es même super d'jeuns 'man,** sourit-elle, mielleuse.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et cache mon sourire naissant en la fixant, attendant qu'elle arrête son cinéma. Elle soupire en mode mélodramatique avant d'avoir une illumination apparemment !

 **_ T'étais douée en Histoire-Géo toi ?**

 **_ C'est du par cœur M, si t'apprends tes leçons c'est bon.**

 **_ Ça répond pas à ma question,** baragouine-t-elle en faisant la moue avant d'avoir une deuxième illumination. **Les profs nous ont dit qu'il était fréquent que nos méthodes d'apprentissage soient moins efficace qu'on ne le pense tu sais ! Ils ont même proposé de nous aider si on galère, ils appellent ça, l'aide aux devoirs.**

 **_ Donc tu as une mauvaise note et tu vas t'inscrire à l'aide aux devoirs,** je réplique, lui ôtant son sourire.

 **_ J'me suis enfoncé toute seule là, hein ?**

Je hoche ma tête pour confirmer, ne lâchant pas mon sourire, alors que ma fille soupire de nouveau.

 **_ J'ai eu 17/20 en Anglais hier,** évite-t-elle le sujet avec un sourire. **Bon, okay,** capitule-t-elle devant mon regard, **j'ai eu…**

M s'arrête de parler quand ma télé se met à tourbillonner. Elle sourit immédiatement en voyant qu'elle échappera encore un peu à sa note, surement peu glorieuse vu comment elle se défend de me la révéler.

Je lâche ma fille des yeux pour voir qui accompagne Sasuke cette fois ! Je pince mes lèvres en voyant Nagato entrer en premier dans mon salon, suivit de près par Sakura, Kisame, Hidan et Kakuzu. Oh non, je suis encore plus dans la mélasse que la dernière fois… Et, euh, petit détail important : où est Sasuke ?

 **_ Bonjour, au revoir,** dit ma fille avant de s'éclipser du salon au pas de course, m'offrant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

 **_ Dis-moi où est mon mari,** m'agresse la Haruno.

 **_ Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura,** je lui souris.

 **_ Ouais, c'est ça, bonjour, où est mon mari,** insiste-t-elle pendant que les membres de l'Akatsuki se moquent d'elle apparemment.

Comment veut-elle que je sache où il est ? Je ne suis pas devin aux dernières nouvelles ! Je hausse mes épaules, lui signifiant que je n'ai aucune réponse à lui fournir. Elle grogne de rage.

 **_ Je sais que tu le couvre,** me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. **Depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu te voir, il part constamment en prétextant avoir un « rencart professionnel »,** mime-t-elle les guillemets. **Donne ton machin de Précieux-là, que je lise le dernier chapitre.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle a déjà pris mon téléphone et s'installe dans mon canapé, lisant en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

Bon, maintenant je sais où est mon ténébreux préféré, mais c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis, surtout quand je croise le regard de Kisame °-° je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Installez-vous, je vous en prie,** je les invite, essayant de paraître naturelle.

Les quatre shinobi de l'Akatsuki s'installent alors que je fais rouler ma chaise de bureau jusque devant ma table basse pour leur faire face.

 **_ Le gros mito de Madara,** rit Hidan, **t'es pas mal finalement,** me complimente-t-il.

Je souris, crispée et mitigée entre le compliment et le fait que Madara m'ai décrite horrible °-° Je sais que je ne lui ai pas tapé dans l'œil à Sénior, mais il aurait pu prendre en compte que je me réveillais !

 **_ Mouais, y a mieux,** dit platement Kakuzu à qui j'offre aussi un sourire crispé.

 **_ Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'était pas vilaine,** appuie Nagato.

 **_ Pas aussi sexy que Konan, n'est-ce pas Nagato,** en rajoute Hidan, faisant rougir l'Uzumaki. **Pour ma part Sakka, je suis célibataire et entièrement disponible pour apprendre à te connaître.**

 **_ Eh bien, c'est gentil, mais pour ma part je suis mariée, fidèle et pas du tout disponible.**

Hidan fait la moue avant de se lancer dans le théâtrale en mimant pleurs et déception, se réfugiant dans les bras de Kakuzu qui lève ses yeux au ciel.

 **_ Moi qui me projetais avec toi dans l'avenir,** renifle-t-il. **Je nous voyais déjà effectuer nos rituels sacrés ensemble, oh misère, que c'est douloureux…**

Je le savais cingler, mais en fait, il est complètement irrécupérable, c'est certain. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de sourire pour son jeu de scène, bien contente qu'il m'accapare, il m'évite d'affronter Kisame °-°

Il redevient sérieux très vite et me fixe avec suspicion.

 **_ Ce sera quoi mon surnom à moi,** me demande-t-il, je fronce mes sourcils, ne comprenant pas. **Tu donnes des surnoms à tout le monde, ton ténébreux, ton blondinet, ta belette… ton BM et ton BM bis,** ajoute-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. **On peut savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ?**

 **_ Un cerveau,** répond banalement Kisame.

 **_ Mais j'en ai un,** sourit-il radieusement en levant son index, je ris sobrement.

 **_ C'est bien Hidan,** dit Kakuzu, **maintenant, il faut apprendre à t'en servir.**

 **_ Dis celui qui se sert du sien que pour passer à la banque,** argue l'adorateur de Jashin.

 **_ C'est bien à ça que ça sert,** réplique Kakuzu.

 **_ Matérialiste sans cœur,** crache Hidan.

 **_ Au contraire, j'en ai plusieurs des cœurs.**

 **_ Mais tu n'sais pas t'en servir.**

 **_ Et puis Kakashi et son équipe te les ont détruit il me semble,** j'interviens, récoltant un regard furieux, oups !

 **_ Ce binôme est insupportable,** déclare Nagato à voix basse, se massant les tempes.

 **_ Entièrement d'accord,** approuve Kisame avant de me fixer et me sourire sadiquement, je déglutis. **Je te sens fébrile Sakka,** dit-il calmement, je ris nerveusement. **Je te fais peur ?** Je hoche la tête pour confirmer. **Pourquoi ça voyons ? Je ne suis pas le psychopathe de ta fiction** _ **Souvenirs**_ **,** je pince mes lèvres. **Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, Kishimoto-sama m'a donné un rôle plus… humain que le tien. Pourquoi m'avoir modifié ?**

 **_ Les besoins de mon scénario ?** Je tente d'une toute petite voix, pas rassurée du tout. Il ricane.

 **_ Autre information importante,** ajoute-t-il, **j'ai la rancune tenace.**

 **_ Relativise Kisame,** intervient Hidan en souriant alors que je me liquéfie sur ma chaise, **c'est juste un rôle !**

 **_ Le deuxième que Sakka me donne et je suis encore plus mal traité que dans** _ **Tensaï Escouade**_ **,** répond-il en me fixant sévèrement.

Hidan explose de rire avant de lui remémorer la mort que je lui ai offert dans _Tensaï Escouade_ , ce qui ne va pas m'aider du tout !

 **_ T'es mort avant moi dans cette fiction j'te rappelle,** se défend le requin humain.

 **_ Au moins vous êtes dans plusieurs fictions de Sakka,** réplique Kakuzu, **ce qui n'est pas mon cas. T'as fait de moi un geek, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?**

 **_ Et ironique, tu ne tus personne,** m'enfonce Hidan.

 **_ Oui alors ça, ça n'va pas du tout,** concède le multi-cœur. **T'as un souci avec moi apparemment,** me dit-il. **Kisame a beau se plaindre, il est satisfait d'avoir eu Hinata,** l'homme bleu détourne le regard quand je le fixe. **Nagato n'est pas réellement le méchant mauvais garçon et Hidan est grave dangereux, mais moi !**

Mince alors, je croyais me faire enguirlander par Kisame, pas par Kakuzu !

 **_ C'est ma tronche qui ne te revient pas ?**

 **_ Bah, il faut avouer que t'es pas réellement ce qu'on appelle un beau gosse,** intervient Hidan, mimant d'être déçu pour lui.

 **_ Parce que tu l'es toi peut-être ?**

 **_ Evidemment, regarde cette classe et ce style,** répond-il.

 **_ Si ça peut te rassurer Kakuzu,** j'interviens à mon tour, **je préfère un mec avec du charme qu'un beau gosse de service !**

Hidan fait une moue déçue alors que son binôme sourit en le narguant.

 **_ Et tu vas dire que Kakashi et Sasori ne sont pas des beaux gosses,** me dit-il, je hausse des épaules.

 **_ Oh, tu les trouves à ton goût Hidan,** le questionna Kisame.

L'immortel réfléchit une seconde avant d'hausser ses épaules à son tour et regarder le bleuté.

 **_ Bah ils ne sont pas moches,** déclare-t-il. **Pas comme vous trois !**

 **_ Pourquoi tu me comptes dedans,** demande Nagato qui n'a rien demandé à personne, le pauvre.

 **_ Parce que t'es moches,** répond naturellement Hidan.

 **_ Voilà, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les beaux gosses de service,** je réplique en fusillant l'immortel des yeux, **vous vous croyez supérieur, ça a le don de m'énerver. Nagato, tu as du charme, n'écoute pas cet abrutit.**

L'Uzumaki me sourit pendant qu'Hidan boude.

 **_ Je suis sûre que Konan finira par s'en rendre compte,** j'ajoute avec un sourire tendre.

 **_ Elle le sait déjà,** indique Kakuzu, **elle n'arrive juste pas à se décider entre Yahiko et lui !**

Nagato lui jette un regard noir alors que Kisame et Hidan se marrent !

 **_ QUOI ?**

Oh la la, Sakura vient surement de comprendre où est passé son époux légitime (et totalement infidèle).

 **_ Nagato, emmène-moi TOUT DE SUITE chez Malyss64,** ordonne-t-elle, je pince mes lèvres. **M'assommer, m'assommer… La rose qu'elle m'appelle en plus ! Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ? Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Nagato, tout de suite !**

 **_ Hey,** intervient Kisame qui fixe Sakura, **détend-toi « la rose ».**

 **_ Je n'sais même pas où elle habite moi,** se défend Nagato.

Sakura serre sa mâchoire et ferme ses poings. Je serais les shinobi, j'aurais peur de me prendre un coup de la disciple de Tsunade ! Bon, en même temps, il s'agit de Kisame, Nagato, Hidan et Kakuzu ! Elle ne fait pas vraiment le poids la Tagada, hi hi hi !

 **_ Shânnarô !**

D'un même mouvement, les quatre shinobi se lèvent de mon canapé. J'ai parlé trop vite, apparemment, la force herculéenne de Sakura est populaire ! La rose sourit, fière, avant de me fixer.

 **_ Au fait Sakka,** me dit-elle en souriant, **c'est sympa de me rendre mon époux dans ta dernière fiction,** je n'suis pas sûre que le concerné dira la même chose ! **Et, je suis mariée je te rappelle, je ne suis plus Haruno Sakura, mais Uchiha Sakura,** précise-t-elle en me montrant l'emblème sur son vêtement.

Je souris, n'ayant aucune envie de la contredire pour l'instant !

Nagato active le passage inter-dimensionnel, laissant passer madame Uchiha en première. Kakuzu me salut d'un signe de tête avant de la suivre. Hidan vient vers moi, prend ma main et la bise.

 **_ J'espère te revoir bientôt ma chère Sakka,** dit-il, charmeur.

Je rigole et le regarde disparaître à son tour avant que Kisame ne vienne près de moi, me regardant de haut. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise. Il finit par me sourire, surement très content de me faire peur, et disparait lui aussi.

Nagato me salut d'un sourire et s'engouffre dans le passage qui se referme derrière lui. Je soupir de soulagement, j'étais persuadée que Kisame allait me ratatiner ! Je m'en sors bien !

 **_ Ils sont partis,** me fait sursauter ma fille en revenant.

 **_ Oui, ils sont partis.**

 **_ Ouf,** fait-elle, soulagée.

 **_ Alors, cette note ?**

 **_ Oh, euh… On peut négocier ?**

 _ **A suivre…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Merci à **Malyss64, Carlyray24, Poka No Kao, J'men Baleck et Kajol** pour vos reviews *-* _

_Kajol, pour te répondre, oui, effectivement, ma fille est très douée pour ça, lol. Et comme tu dis, les chiens ne font pas des chats, elle tient donc ça de moi :D_

* * *

 **Naruto et Cie**

 **On s'invite chez Sakka**

 **(joyeux anniversaire Sakka)**

Journée déprime ! Je me suis emmitouflée dans ma couette, installée sur mon canapé avec un énorme pot de glace (Häagen-Dazs aux noix de macadamia, un pur délice) et je regarde « _L'abominable vérité_ » en reniflant. Je ne veux voir personne aujourd'hui !

Mais évidemment, Kami-sama s'en fou !

Ma télé tourbillonne et laisse entrer Sasuke dans mon salon. Suivit par Itachi, Madara, Shisui et Mikoto. La clique des Uchiha (m'en fou, j'déprime quand même).

 **_ Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakka,** semble s'inquiéter mon ténébreux préféré (va falloir que je lui donne un autre surnom parce que là, j'en ai 4 chez moi des ténébreux °-° Donc, à partir de maintenant, Sasuke sera ma nectarine, me demandez pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu comme ça !)

 **_ Rien,** je baragouine avant de renifler.

Ma nectarine vient s'assoir à ma gauche, ma belette à ma droite, pendant que Shisui, Madara et Mikoto restent devant moi.

 **_ Pourquoi tu pleures Sakka,** s'inquiète à son tour ma belette.

Je le fusille du regard.

 **_ T'as vendu le nom de mon chat à Nagato et Yahiko,** je le gronde, sans aucune crédibilité en faisant la moue.

 **_ C'est pour ça que t'es triste,** insiste-t-il.

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Alors pourquoi,** renchérit Sasuke.

Je boude, ne voulant pas répondre. Résultat, les Uchiha, tous en chœur, insistent pour savoir ce que j'ai…

Et insiste…

Et insiste…

Et (oui parce que je suis chiante) insiste…

 **_ C'est mon anniversaire,** je dis en faisant la moue.

 **_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Sakka,** disent-ils ensemble en m'offrant de radieux sourires.

Ils sont cons où quoi ?

 **_ Non mais ne me le souhaitez pas,** je grogne.

 **_ Mais pourquoi voyons ma chérie,** me dit maternellement Mikoto en dégageant son aîné pour prendre sa place et m'enlacer tendrement.

Je réponds à son câlin parce que j'adore les câlins et que c'est une maman qui déchire, donc j'en profite.

 **_ Parce que je n'suis pas Peter Pan, donc je vieillis et j'veux pas,** je réponds.

 **_ Pense aux cadeaux,** me dit Shisui avec un grand sourire.

Je me défais des bras de Mikoto pour lui rendre son sourire. Je l'adore le Mirage Uchiha^^

 **_ L'âge apporte la sagesse Sakka,** me sourit la légende, je fais la moue.

 **_ M'en fou de la sagesse, j'préfère mon grain de folie.**

 **_ Si tu veux, je t'invite à la maison,** me dit tendrement Mikoto en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille, **on fêtera ton anniversaire en même temps que celui d'Itachi,** me sourit-elle.

 **_ J'inviterais Kakashi,** ajoute Sasuke, je souris malgré moi.

 **_ Et Sasori,** renchérit ma belette.

 **_ Je t'arrangerais même un steap-teas,** me dit Shisui avec un clin d'œil, je souris plus franchement.

 **_ Elle est mariée,** l'informe Madara, le Mirage hausse ses épaules.

 **_ J'ai pas dit qu'elle devait consommer, juste se rincer l'œil !** Cette fois je ris.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien t'offrir qui te ferais plaisir,** m'accapare de nouveau Mikoto après avoir fait une grimace au descendant de Kagami.

J'hausse mes épaules. Je n'sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai toujours du mal à savoir ce que je veux pour mes anniversaires (à part une fontaine de jouvence !).

 **_ Vous avez pas un genjutsu rajeunissant ?**

 **_ Rho, t'es encore jeune ma chérie,** tente de me rassurer Mikoto à qui j'offre un regard septique.

 **_ Regarde ton BM,** essaie de l'aider Sasuke, **plus de 40 ans et toujours aussi sexy ! Toi aussi, t'inquiètes pas.**

Je me fonds dans les bras de Mikoto en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 **_ Ah bah bravo Sasuke,** l'engueule Shisui.

 **_ Le tact c'est vraiment pas ton truc,** insiste Itachi en fusillant son frère du regard.

 **_ Et puis t'es aveugle mon fils, Sakka n'a pas 40 ans,** me défends ma maman de substitution que je remercie muettement.

 **_ Comment je pourrais deviner moi,** se défend ma nectarine, **elle n'veut pas nous dire son âge.**

 **_ L'âge d'une femme ne se demande pas,** précise Mikoto contre qui je suis toujours.

 **_ Fais travailler tes méninges,** lui dit Itachi. **Son fils aîné à 13 ans.**

 **_ Bah justement,** insiste le cadet des Uchiha.

 **_ Elle est devenue maman jeune,** intervint calmement Madara, me faisant quitter les bras réconfortant de Mikoto. **Je paris donc qu'aujourd'hui, en ce 6 juin,** précise-t-il, **tu as… hm… 33 ans.**

J'écarquille mes yeux avant de froncer mes sourcils.

 **_ C'est mon chunnin qui te l'a dit ?**

 **_ Qui c'est ton chûnin,** me répond-il, surprit.

Mince, comment il a fait ça alors ?

 **_ Ça te fait pas plaisir d'être née à quelques jours d'écart de Mikoto et Itachi,** me demande tendrement le Mirage Uchiha, je hoche la tête.

 **_ Les Gémeaux en force,** sourit Mikoto, je souris avec elle.

Le meilleur des signes astrologique, si si ! Les Gémeaux sont exceptionnels *-* (PS : interdiction de me contredire, c'est mon anniversaire je vous rappelle ! Oui, ça l'est que quand ça m'arrange, j'ai le droit^^)

 **_ Si tu le désire ma chère Mikoto,** lui sourit Madara mielleusement, la faisant glousser.

Je regarde alternativement Mikoto et Madara, le regard qu'ils échangent est chargé de tension positive !

 **_ Ma mère à taper dans l'œil de Madara et apparemment c'est réciproque,** me chuchote Sasuke.

Eh ben, j'en connais un qui serait content d'apprendre ça !

 **_ Elle trompe ton père,** je lui demande d'un même chuchotement.

 **_ Tu sais, à la base, notre créateur n'était pas dans la romance alors, on fait les couples comme on le sens et puis, on joue notre rôle quand Kishimoto-sama nous le demande,** me répond-il. **C'est les auteurs de Fanfiction qui se charge de nous écrire de belles histoires d'amour !**

Je lui souris. Il a totalement raison, surtout que la plupart des fans voient Sasuke et Naruto ensemble ! Faut dire que Masashi leur a offert une amitié très ambiguë ! D'ailleurs mes amours de lecteurs, si vous aimez le yaoï avec comme couple phare le NaruSasu (ou SasuNaru, peu importe) je vous conseille d'aller lire les fictions de Hatsukoi00, elle m'a fait aimer le yaoï et c'est pas peu dire !

 **_ Y a des couples que Kishimoto-sama à former avec lesquels nos fans sont d'accord,** intervient Shisui.

 **_ Oui,** je confirme, **le ShikaTema et le NejiTen surtout !**

 **_ Minato et Kushina vont tellement bien ensemble aussi,** dit, rêveuse, Mikoto.

 **_ En même temps, sans eux on n'aurait pas eu Naruto,** acquiesce ma belette.

 **_ Ouais, bah c'est selon son bon vouloir quand même,** baragouine Shisui. **Madara, Itachi et moi on est mort puceau, pas cool !**

 **_ Demande à Sakka, elle va rectifier ça,** lui dit Sasuke alors que je me marre de la tête que fait le Mirage !

 **_ Parle pour toi,** intervient ma belette en regardant son meilleur ami, **qui a dit que j'n'avais pas fait de cochonneries avec Izumi ?**

 **_ Petit cachotier,** glousse Shisui.

 **_ Moi j'me retrouve à être l'amant d'Hashirama dans les Fanfictions,** grimace la légende.

 **_ Pas toujours, Sakka t'a offert Sakura,** sourit ma nectarine, Madara le fusille du regard.

 **_ Et puis les auteurs te crée des OOC des fois,** je lui dis en souriant, essayant de rattraper la bêtise du cadet Uchiha.

 **_ Et J'men nous met ensemble,** papillonne Mikoto, faisant rougir la légende.

 **_ Tu sais c'est qui,** interroge vivement Sasuke, regardant sa mère.

 **_ Bien sûr, J'men Baleck,** répond-elle en souriant, **l'auteur de «** _ **Un prof pas si charmant**_ **» ou encore «** _ **Histoire de couples**_ **»,** dit-elle.

 **_ J'aime bien cet auteur,** renchérit Itachi que son cadet regarde, interloqué, **il est drôle, c'est rafraîchissant.**

 **_ Toi aussi tu le connais ?**

 **_ D'ailleurs on est ensemble dans sa fiction «** _ **Un duo presque parfait**_ **»,** ajoute Shisui en regardant ma belette.

 **_ Tu vois que tu n'es plus puceau,** sourit Mikoto.

 **_ Toi aussi Shisui tu le connais ?**

 **_ Ce p'tit a de l'avenir dans le métier,** hoche sa tête Madara.

 **_ Quoi ? Toi aussi Madara ?**

 **_ Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'adore ou c'est sincère,** je demande ironiquement à la légende qui me répond d'un sourire.

 **_ Mais vous allez me répondre bordel,** s'énerve Sasuke qu'on regarde.

On rit tous ensemble (sauf Sasuke, ais-je besoin de le préciser ?) de voir la tête qu'il fait.

 **_ Tu n'réponds pas, toi, quand on veut savoir où tu t'éclipse ces derniers temps,** sourit ma belette en regardant son cadet.

 **_ Oui franchement,** appuie Mikoto avec engouement, fronçant ses sourcils. **Je commence à saturer de voir Sakura débarquer à la maison pour te chercher. Jusque dans les placards de la cuisine,** ajoutait-elle en signalant la bêtise de l'idée.

Shisui se marre ouvertement, se tenant le ventre. Sasuke croise ses bras sur son torse, boudant.

 **_ Vous savez pas vous,** baragouine-t-il. **Carlyray24 me comprend au moins,** il boude, il est trop chou. **Kajol aussi,** ajoute-t-il.

 **_ Tu vois, je t'avais dit,** intervint Shisui qui regarde son meilleur ami. **Il a des séquelles,** balance-t-il ses bras, signalent l'évidence.

 **_ J'imaginais pas à ce point-là,** soupire ma belette.

 **_ C'est sa femme aussi, elle lui grille le cerveau,** intervint Madara, recevant deux hochements de tête.

 **_ Ça et tous les magazines People qu'il lit, aussi,** surenchérit Mikoto, Sasuke déprime maintenant.

Je prends mon ténébreux préféré dans mes bras et le berce pour le soutenir.

 **_ Moi aussi je te comprends Nectarine.**

 **_ C'est quoi ce nom ?**

 **_ Chut,** je dis en me rendant compte de ma bêtise, caressant ses cheveux en le gardant contre moi.

Les Uchiha nous regardent avec un sourire tendre.

 **_ Sakka-chan, regarde qui est venu te souhaiter ton anniversaire,** nous surprend la voix de mon homme qui vient d'entrer.

*-* Oh mon dieu, mon homme s'est déguisé en Kakashi *-* Il n'a rien négligé dis-donc, jusqu'à la perruque !

Je le vois se décomposer et retirer son masque.

 **_ Euh…** hésite-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là encore ? Bonjour quand même,** ajoute-t-il en voyant Sasuke.

 **_ T'énerve pas Namour-kun,** sourit ma nectarine, **joins-toi à nous,** l'invite-t-il, apparemment très content de le voir…

Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne le draguerait plus ! Va falloir que je les surveille de près ces deux-là.

 **_ T'énerves pas, t'énerves pas,** enchaîne mon homme, **j'avais tout prévu moi, les enfants sont pas là et j'ai réservé mon Kakashi-mode ! J'avais prévu un lemon en cospl…**

Je me précipite sur lui pour mettre ma main sur sa bouche et regarder les Uchiha en rougissant de la tête au pied. Je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Il rigole bien sûr,** je plaide.

 **_ En « cospl » quoi,** demande Mikoto, je ris encore plus nerveusement.

 **_ Cosplay maman,** l'informe Itachi, **tu n'sais pas ce que c'est ?**

 **_ Hey, mon lapin,** dit Sasuke en s'approchant de mon homme, **t'as la panoplie d'Hinata aussi ?**

 **_ Bien sûr, mais c'est pour Sakk…**

Je lui barricade de nouveau la bouche et entend Shisui et Itachi expliquer à Mikoto et Madara ce qu'est un cosplay… Kami-sama, c'est censé être ma journée…

 **_ Ne vous méprenez pas,** j'interviens, nerveuse, **c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, euh… On est invité à un anniversaire déguisé,** j'explique en lâchant mon mari, **du coup… Voilà quoi.**

 **_ Un anniversaire ?** Fronce ses sourcils Namour que je regarde. **Quel anniversaire ?** Je lui fais les gros yeux. **Aaahhh, cet anniversaire-là, oui, c'est ça oui.**

Les Uchiha nous regardent étrangement. Apparemment, je ne suis toujours pas douée pour les excuses bidon ! Et Namour encore moins ! Mikoto s'approche de moi.

 **_ Sakka, il faut que tu assume tes vices,** me dit-elle maternellement, **moi je ne te jugerais jamais,** me sourit-elle, je ris nerveusement.

 **_ Il faut de tout pour faire un monde,** l'appuie la légende.

Je suis dépité. Sasuke trouve que je fais 40 ans et, maintenant, les Uchiha croient que je fais du cosplay °-° Kami-sama, mes lecteurs vont le croire aussi ! Je jette un regard sévère à mon cher époux qui hausse ses sourcils.

 **_ Quoi ?**

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et le fusille du regard. Il finit par me sourire nerveusement.

 **_ Bon bah… J'crois que j'ai encore fait une connerie,** dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. **Tu veux une tarte au citron ma chérie,** me demande-t-il mielleusement. **25 ans ça se fête Sakka-chan, j'vais t'en chercher une tout de suite à la boulangerie.**

Aussitôt dit, qu'il salut les Uchiha d'un signe de la main avant de vouloir me donner un baiser. Il se rétracte en voyant mon regard noir, ris nerveusement et ouvre la porte.

 **_ Sasuke-kun, on se voit plus tard,** ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil à ma nectarine avant de rapidement fermer la porte.

Je fusille Sasuke des yeux.

 **_ Tu m'prêtes ta panoplie d'Hinata,** me demande-t-il.

Je bouillonne.

 **_ Sakka, calme-toi,** me dit ma belette en me tirant vers lui pour m'éloigner de son cadet. **Tu n'fais pas le poids, t'as pas de chakra.**

 **_ Shisui, s'il te plait, envoie-le dans un genjutsu où y a Sakura,** je demande, voyant mon mirage sourire.

Mikoto l'arrête jute au moment où il active ses sharingan.

 **_ T'as un rinnegan dans ta poche pour nous ramener,** dit-elle.

Mince ! Ma porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon homme, toujours déguisé en Kakashi.

 **_ J'fais que passer,** dit-il, s'en allant directement dans le couloir.

On se regarde.

 **_ J'vais voir si Namour à besoin d'aide,** déclare Sasuke.

Madara lui met un taquet derrière la tête et Itachi soupire.

 **_ Sasuke…**

 **_ Et c'est lui notre dernier représentant,** dit Shisui, interloqué.

 **_ Non, t'inquiètes,** lui dit Mikoto, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Y a Sarada.**

Shisui soupir de soulagement pendant que ma nectarine fait une moue septique. Mon homme revient, habiller normalement, et ouvre la porte.

 **_ A plus les Uchiha,** dit-il, **Sasuke-kun,** ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, **Sakka-chan,** sourit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je souris et me tourne vers les Uchiha qui m'offrent tous un sourire. Mikoto ouvre ses bras.

 **_ Un câlin collectif, ça te conviens comme cadeau,** me demande-t-elle.

Evidemment que ça me convient, ce sont les choses les plus simple qui font le plus plaisir^^ Je viens donc me blottir dans les bras de Mikoto. Les hommes Uchiha nous entourent pour faire ce fameux câlin.

J'en profite en restant ainsi de longues secondes avant que tous me lâche. Je leur offre un grand sourire, réellement ravie et de bien meilleur humeur que tout à l'heure.

 **_ Sasuke,** appelle Mikoto, **nous rentrons. On va laisser Namour et Sakka s'amuser entre eux,** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, je rougis.

Le cadet des Uchiha s'exécute. Madara est le premier à venir vers le tourbillon. Il pose une main sur ma tête en me souriant avant de disparaître.

Shisui suit la légende et m'offre une bise, cool, j'ai eu un bisou du mirage Uchiha *-* Itachi vient à son tour et imite son meilleur ami. Deuxième bisou d'Itachi *-* *-*

Mikoto et Sasuke s'avancent en même temps. Ma maman de substitution m'enlace tendrement avant de disparaître dans le tourbillon, Sasuke me regarde.

 **_ Encore joyeux anniversaire Sakka,** dit-il en me faisant une bise, le tout premier bisou de Sasuke !

 **_ Merci ma nectarine,** je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

Il disparaît dans le tourbillon qui part avec lui. Je souris.

Kami-sama, si tu veux me faire un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, tu pourras me réincarné dans le narutoverse s'il te plait ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
